


Amor unilateral

by Flordeinvierno



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Funny, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flordeinvierno/pseuds/Flordeinvierno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cuenta sobre el amor unilateral de Gregory Lestrade todo cambia cuando se encuentra con  Mycroft Holmes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me gusta Sherlock la serie de tv de BBC y es mi primera historia espero les guste les pido disculpas por los errores de ortografía o cualquier otra cosa que pase se aceptan sugerencias si tienen duda comente si no también xd
> 
> mi pareja fovorita es mystrade y luego johnlock
> 
> necesitaba que Greg tuviera un amor no correspondido para que la idea funcionara pero la historia es 100% mystrade 
> 
> Mycroft conocio primero a John y son muy buenos amigos gracias a John se conocen Greg y Sherlock

La vida amorosa del detective inspector Gregory Lestrade es casi nula a acepción de dos relaciones formales que tuvo en el pasado una en sus veintes y la otra a mediados de los treinta después estuvo muy ocupado con su trabajo y dejo de buscar una relación.

Cuando era más joven Greg se dio cuenta de su atracción por los hombres iniciando sus estudios de universidad empezó a apreciar más la belleza masculina y fijarse en detalles que antes no se daba cuanta como los fuertes brazos de algunos jugadores de la escuela o sus piernas, sus pechos amplios y bien tonificados y lo que realmente le hizo tomar la decisión de empezar una relación con otro hombre fueron las fantasías con el trasero de los deportistas como todo hombre quería saber que se siente tener sexo pero no quería tenerlo solo porque si él quería una relación estable con amor y confianza algo así como lo que tienen sus padres en su matrimonio cuando Greg tuviera intimidad con alguien quería que fuera por amor quería hacer el amor en toda la extensión de la palabra pero aun con ese pensamiento en mente se dio cuenta que él no amaba a sus antiguas parejas cuando decidió dar el siguiente paso tener relaciones sexuales lo que sentía era distinto como atracción física, cariño, respeto y sobre todo confianza pero aun no alcanzaba lo que él quería  amar y ser correspondido.

No le gustan los encuentros de una noche sin nombres ni teléfonos ni próximas veces o como él decía el sexo casual no va conmigo. con el paso del tiempo Greg aprendió a no tener altas expectativas en cuanto al amor se refiere hasta que conoció a John H. Watson hace aproximadamente 3 años en unas conferencias de medicina forense en donde John ex médico militar y ahora colaborador con el gobierno Británico impartía dichas platicas.

Lo que Greg siento al principio no fue amor fue admiración respeto que mas adelante fue derivando en atracción y posteriormente amor y todo gracias a sus conversaciones casuales sus comidas juntos o salir a tomar una que otra bebida para hablar de todo un poco Greg no se dio cuenta de cuándo o como pero él se enamoró de John aun no está seguro que fue lo que más le gusto talvez su sonrisa, sus ojos, su lealtad, su amabilidad, su paciencia, su tacto con las personas, su sentido del humor, el caso es que ama a John Watson o eso cree porque en realidad nunca ha estado enamorado de nadie.

Lo que empezó como simple asesoría ocasional y charlas avanzo a una fuerte amistad por parte de John y un amor unilateral por parte de Greg

Su amistad era tan buena que al primer año de ser amigos John le pidió un favor personal un día mientras pasaba por scotland yard, que consistía en permitir que un hombre llamado Sherlock Holmes le ayudara o consultara en sus escenas del crimen

-y dime porque yo dejaría que eso pase?- pregunto Greg un tanto sorprendido

-debido a que eres mi amigo y Sherlock necesita ocuparse en algo para no volver a caer en viejos vicios además él es una persona muy importante para mí y estoy seguro que te ayudara mucho, se auto proclama el único y mejor detective consultor del mundo- respondió John con una mirada cariñosa y una suave sonrisa en su rostro Greg sintio una punzada de dolor en el pecho

-a que te refieres con viejos vicios?-

-a hum. Eso bueno veras Greg cuando Sherlock era más joven cayo en drogas decía que eso mantenía su mente tranquila Sherlock Holmes es el hombre más inteligente que conozco su mente no es como la nuestra está siempre en alerta inquieta trabajando necesita de algo que lo mantenga ocupado como resolver rompecabezas o hacer experimentos con partes humanas le gustan mucho los experimentos no importa de qué tipo pero si es científico aún mejor, ha resuelto casos antes su método es la deducción con tan solo mirarte sabe que tuviste para el desayuno es increíble brillante, estoy seguro que esto le vendrá muy bien tanto a él como a ti yo soy responsable si Sherlock te mete en problemas o cualquier otra cosa que pase a veces no  quiere dar información cuando está en medio de un caso-

-ok si están bueno como dices entonces que venga a la próxima escena pero tengo condiciones que tendrá que acatar si quiere ayudar a scotland yard-

-si claro lo entiendo Greg y esas son..-

-nada de drogas dentro o fuera de su tiempo de consultor le hare exámenes para saber que sigue limpio no le diré cuando, serán cuando yo diga revisare su casa en busca de drogas o cualquier cosa que se le parezca quiero que se mantenga limpio de ahora en adelante una recaída por más pequeña que sea esta fuera, nada de tomar evidencia primero que deje a los expertos hacer su trabajo tampoco nada de hurtar cuerpos humanos o partes para experimentos no sin autorización mía o de la morgue lo hace esta fuera, en conclusión no hacer nada sin autorización previa que solo será de mi parte  creo que por ahora es todo crees que estará bien con esas condiciones tu amigo John?-

 -wow sí creo que si ya lo convenceré de seguir tus condiciones o lo obligare creo que estará muy emocionado con esto, bueno me tengo que ir espero tu llamada para la próxima escena del crimen de verdad muchas gracias por esto te invitare una cena como agradecimiento en donde tu elijas, por cierto serás el primero en saberlo Sherlock no es mi amigo bueno si pero no es solo eso, es mi novio estoy enamorado de el de hecho decidimos ir a vivir juntos, o si casi lo olvido nuestra dirección es 221B Baker Street - y con esa frase y una radiante sonrisa John se fue dejando a un Greg con el corazón roto y las esperanzas por el suelo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero les vaya gustando alguna duda comentario o sugerencia dejen un comentario tratare de subir los martes  
> gracias por leer!!

Tarde no podía ir tarde otra vez a la corte y todo por culpa de Sherlock y sus deducciones que no tienen fin ya tenía un par de años trabajando con Sherlock y no se arrepentía de tenerlo en su equipo a excepción de esos momentos en los que Sherlock y sus escasas habilidades sociales hacían presencia insultando a su equipo o las familiares de las víctimas, a John se le olvidó mencionar que su novio era un sociópata altamente funcional y esa fue la razón por la cual llegaba tarde maldito Sherlock sin tacto para hablarle a los demás.

Greg se apresuró a bajar de su coche revisando si tenía todo llaves, teléfono, corbata, cuando se cerró la puerta algo le evita caminar se dio la vuelta y no supo cómo o con qué pero su pantalón se quedó enganchado a algo en su puerta dio un fuerte tirón para ser liberado y escucho como su pantalón se rasgó justo de la parte trasera en medio de su trasero dejando un agujero con unos cuantos hilos sueltos se fijó en el espejo retrovisor y se dio cuenta que no se notaba mucho solo si te acercas lo suficiente verías su ropa interior en fin no tenía más tiempo que perder así que entro a paso rápido a la recepción en donde una mujer policía con cara de fastidio lo atendió 

-disculpe oficial estoy aquí para el juicio de las 3 me podría decir hacia donde tengo que ir- 

-juicio de las 3 ya vio la hora señor?-

-si lo se lo siento es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer y el tráfico es infernal a estas horas solo quiero saber si el juicio ya inicio?- 

-um si claro todos tenemos cosas que hacer, déjeme revisar si ya dio inicio-

-gracias muy amable-

-señor hoy debe ser su día de suerte el juicio se pospuso para la semana que bien el miércoles a las 4 de la tarde creo que con este nuevo cambio usted puede llegar a tiempo- respondió la oficial en un tono sarcástico 

-ahh en serio gracias que alivio si no se preocupe la semana que viene estaré aquí puntual gracias y disculpe las molestias- Greg se alejó de recepción caminando hacia la salida se dio cuenta que su zapato estaba desatado busco algún lugar para poder atarlo camino por el pasillo hasta que encontró una banca subió su pie para empezar su tarea cuando algo a su izquierda lo distrajo al parecer un juicio había terminado y varias personas salían de la sala su atención regreso a su zapato y de repente sintió un empujón que casi hace que se estampe de cabeza contra de la pared seguido por corto y nada arrepentido 

-disculpe- de un hombre en traje de tres piezas demasiado elegante y con una aparecía pulcra bien peinado y sus zapatos están relucientes con un paraguas que colgaba de su brazo mientras se alejaba con toda su atención en su teléfono celular sin prestar atención a su entorno Greg sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro sin poder creer que casi se parte la cabeza en dos y a nadie le importa volvió a poner su pie sobre el banco para atarlo mientras lo hacia las personas en el pasillo empezaron a reír y otras a parecer molestas cuando Greg se percató de que él era el motivo de ambas reacciones recordó el pequeño accidente de prensado y rasgadura en su pantalón y pensó “jamás vuelvo a comprar trajes en oferta” 

-creo que esto le pertenece- menciono el hombre que lo choco con una ceja levantada y una expresión divertida sin paraguas o teléfono en su lugar sus manos enseñaba una pequeña bola de hilo que conducía a la parte trasera de Greg 

-ooh por dios!- dijo Greg mientras se ponía rojo de vergüenza y se movía dando al resto de las persona presentes una mejor visión de su ropa interior pero fuera de la vista de el hombre que sostenía una parte el hilo 

-yo no puedo verlo pero las demás personas si?- contesto el hombre

Greg empezó a mover su cabeza en todas las direcciones para ver que las personas observaban atentas el espectáculo 

-aah dios!! Noo que hago!- dijo Greg mientras trataba de cubrirse con las manos su parte faltante de ropa, el hombre que aun sostenía el hilo camino en su dirección enrollando el hilo y metiéndolo en la bolsa de el saco de Greg 

-eso sí que es llamar la atención- dijo el hombre

-gracia… ¿qué dijo?-

-¿su casa está cerca?-

-no-

-¿tiene carro?-

-si está en el estacionamiento trasero del edificio-

-bueno al parecer no hay muchas opciones vamos- dijo el hombre tomando a Greg de su brazo y lo hacía caminar en enfrente de él o más bien pegado a la parte frontal de el hombre escondiendo su trasero sin pantalón 

-a dónde vamos?- quiso saber Greg deteniéndose 

-la razón por la cual no debería dejar de caminar la sabe ¿cierto?- dijo el hombre empujando ligeramente a Greg para que siguiera caminando por el pasillo 

-de donde recogió el hilo? Es por que no sé cuánto tiempo he estado así!- pregunto Greg

-¿de dónde recogería alguien esa clase de hilo? Creo que solo se engancho en la cadena de mi reloj -

-entonces ¿fue usted quien le hizo esto a mi pantalón?- expreso Greg molesto separando su espalda del pecho de el hombre para verlo pero mantenido su trasero pegado a la pelvis de el desconocido 

-fue usted ¿Cómo podría evitar la orientación de su cadera? Ahora también- comento el hombre mientras miraba hacia abajo en donde sus cuerpos se conectaban Greg siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta a que se refería de un pequeño salto se separó y dijo

-lo siento- dándole la espalda una vez más a las personas presentes aumentando más las risas y los señalamientos

-siga caminando si no quiere seguir llamando la atención- el hombre lo le dio la vuelta para seguir caminado pegados hasta que salieron del edificio rumbo al estacionamiento para fortuna de Greg afuera había menos personas que adentro y no había nadie cuando llegaron a su coche 

-tenga cuidado con ese trasero es un poco agresivo- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona 

-otra vez gracia… que? Pero fue usted el que me empujo por que tengo yo….-

-solo diga que está agradecido y complacido así como lo estoy yo sobretodo la última parte, bueno de nada- dijo el hombre dándose la vuelta y caminado fuera del estacionamiento 

-gracias!!! Pero aun creo que usted tiene la culpa!-grito Greg en dirección a su salvador mientras este agitaba una mano en forma de adiós!.

 

 

Mycroft Holmes tarareaba felizmente caminando por el pasillo rumbo a su oficina entro dejo su paraguas en su lugar designado estaba tan en las nubes que no se percató que había otra persona en la oficina

-alguien está feliz el día de hoy- comento John Watson que lo veía desde su escritorio a veces a Mycroft se le olvidaba que compartía oficina con John esto fue por petición del mismo Mycroft, John no hacia acto de presencia muy seguido en la oficina con eso de las conferencias, de tener pacientes y de ayudar a Sherlock en los casos su agenda era ocupada.

Se conocieron un día en la escuela en la que Mycroft estudiaba cada fin de año llevaban a nuevos chicos y les enseñaba lo que ofrecían para que eligieran estudiar en ese instituto, salvo a John de ser golpeado por chicos mayores y más grandes desde entonces eran mejores amigos.  
Mycroft estaba por irse a la universidad y temía dejar solo a Sherlock ya que era muy solitario y sin amigos y era muy cercano a su hermano mayor, le pidió de favor a John que cuidara bien de su hermanito que fuera su mejor amigo que nunca lo dejara solo aun así Sherlock no perdono el hecho de que lo abandonara en una etapa de su vida en donde más lo necesitaba, se fueron distanciando a tal grado que John era su único canal de comunicación.

Hasta que llegó el turno de John para irse al ejercito le prometió a Sherlock que regresaría se mantendrían en comunicación pero un día las llamadas y las cartas cesaron por parte de John, Sherlock se sentía cada vez más desesperado por saber si algo le paso a su único amigo y acudió a la persona que siempre le ayudaba cuando era niño su hermano.

Mycroft ya trabajaba para el gobierno británico así que movió todos los recursos que tenía para encontrar a su amigo el cual resulto con una lesión de bala en su hombro por lo cual ya no podía servir en la guerra y volvió a casa así fue como John entro a trabajar con el gobierno gracias a la ayuda de Mycroft después del incidente de la desaparición del mejor amigo de los hermanos Holmes estos se hicieron un poco más cercanos al menos el menor de ellos soportaba estar cerca y tener una plática tranquila con el mayor.

\- atención John llamado a Mycroft ¿estás bien?-

-o si lo siento me perdí en un recuerdo-

-te decía que hoy pareces muy feliz ¿paso algo interesante?-

-hoy conocí a alguien ¿crees en el amor a primera vista John?-

-no lo sé tal vez, creo en el amor estoy saliendo con tu hermano en realidad lo amo- comento el doctor con un encogimiento de hombros 

-bueno si yo creyera diría que hoy me enamore a primera vista- respondió Mycroft con una mirada soñadora y una tonta sonrisa 

-te pego duro no? Bueno debe ser un hombre muy atractivo para que estés así y he de suponer que conseguiste su número- comento John para él no era secreto que Mycroft es abiertamente gay lo supo cuando se hicieron amigos pero nunca intento nada con John 

-bueno… olvide esa parte además creo que en la forma que nos conocimos él no me daría su número ni siquiera pregunte su nombre- respondió Mycroft borrando su sonrisa y frunciendo el seño 

-entonces realmente te gusto tanto como para querer su número y su nombre normalmente solo tienes sexo de una noche con hombres que te atraen, además, ooh espera si John al habla- John tomo su celular contestando una llamada mientras se dirigía fuera de la oficina 

Mycroft se sentó en su silla del escritorio para empezar a trabajar tratando de olvidar al hombre atractivo de cabello plata bonita piel morena y con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, con un suspiro profundo tomo la primera carpeta para firmar cuando John volvió y se apresuró a juntar sus cosas 

-te vas tan pronto-

-si surgió algo sobre unas platicas de último momento que me están pidiendo dar así que tengo que ir el problema es que tengo que tomar un avión en dos horas y Sherlock me mandó un mensaje diciendo que esta noche no ira a casa por que está en medio de un caso y me preocupa que se meta en problemas ¿puedes por favor estar pendiente de él mientras estoy fuera?- 

-se te olvida que antes de ser tu novio es mi hermano y crecí con el yo siempre lo voy a cuidar-

-si lo sé son los nervios cada vez que viajo me preocupa aún más, en unos días estoy de vuelta, te llamare cuando llegue, cuídalo mucho y tú también cuídate nos vemos- sondeando su mano en despedida y con una pequeña sonrisa John camino fuera de la oficina 

-si yo nos cuidó a ambos que tengas buen viaje- dijo Mycroft a un espacio ya vacío volviendo su atención a los papeles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disculpen la demora debí subir el martes pero no puede en fin tratare de subir el próximo martes 
> 
> espero les guste este capitulo  
> de verdad muchas gracias por leer!!

Greg maldijo en silencio al leer un correo electrónico al parecer tendría que asistir a la reunión que su jefe realiza para revisar los avances y las fallas en scotland yard el problema con estas reuniones es que tomaban horas en ocasiones días en las cuales solo se sentaba a escuchar como su jefe los regañaba por su incompetencia su falta de compromiso con la reina y lo que se le ocurriera, pero las odiaba aún más cuando tocaban en medio de un caso por que dejaría todo el trabajo a su equipo y a Sherlock pero eso era peor por que no se llevaban nada bien su gente era demasiado déspota y poco profesional cuando tenían que trabajar a solas con el dectective consultor Greg serbia de mediador y calmaba ambas partes apenas así podían coexistir en un caso ahora tenía que dejar la investigación en manos de su sargento Sally Donovan.

Con un profundo suspiro Greg se puso de pie y fue en busca de Sally la encontró leyendo un archivo 

-Sal tengo que hablar contigo-

 

-si jefe ¿necesita algo?-

 

-necesito que te hagas cargo de la investigación ya sabes que hacer manejar al equipo y ayudar a Sherlock antes de que digas algo tienes que llevarte bien con él por el bien de la verdad y de la víctima ¿entendido? a y la razón es que hoy hay reunión con el jefe-

 

-ok jefe intentare llevarme bien con el monst… digo con Holmes solo por esta vez-

 

-muy bien si pasa algo urgente no dudes en llamarme en realidad me arías un favor nos vemos al rato ten cuidado cuando salgan a buscar al culpable-

 

-si jefe sabe que siempre lo hacemos suerte con su reunión- dijo con una expresión de aburrimiento.

 

Donde estas-MH  
En algún lugar-SH

 

-donde estas- 

-no tienes nada más que hacer que estar llamándome cuando estoy a punto de saber quién es el asesino-

-claro que tengo soy un hombre ocupado pero me interrumpen cuando tu hermano está desaparecido de vista ahora dime ¿dónde estás?-

-ya te dije a punto de saber quién es el asesino o es que no escuchas-

\- Sherlock no me hagas ir por ti-

-me gustaría ver que vienes tú personalmente- 

-ok es suficiente voy por ti ahora dime dónde.. Hola Sherlock hola! Maldición!- Mycroft cerro de golpe la carpeta se puso de pie tomando el teléfono y llamando a su asistente 

\- Anthea ten mi coche personal listo-

-si señor-

 

-te tardaste pensé que llegarías más rápido- respondió Sherlock inspeccionado algo en una vaso sobre una mesa dándole la espalda a su hermano

-que estás haciendo Sherlock esto es allanamiento no puedes entrar a la casa de alguien más y husmear en sus pertenecías que pasa si la policía se entera-

-te lo dije por teléfono, gracias a esto que tu llamas husmear para mi es investigar y ya sé quién es el asesino-

-en realidad lo sabias de hace tiempo lo único que querías era confirmar tu teoría ¿no es así?-

-bueno si en parte es eso y otra cosa también quiero quitarme cierta molestia por un tiempo-

-si ya terminaste vamos traje mi choche manejo yo, con eso que no te gusta mi conductor no me quise arriesgar- 

-sabes tienes razón la policía puede llegar en cualquier momento, de hecho ya están aquí suerte querido hermano- dijo Sherlock asomándose por la ventana 

-¿que? ¿Donde? Sherlock tenemos que irnos ya!- pero cuando Mycroft volteo en busca de su hermano este no estaba por ningún lado, así que esta era la molestia de la cual su querido hermanito se quería librar y Mycroft cayó en la trampa lo siguiente que supo fue que la policía entro gritando –quieto las manos en la cabeza- después fue esposado y llevado al coche patrulla y ahora se encontraba sentado en una sala de interrogatorios en scotland yard.

 

Mycroft miraba en todas direcciones tratando de distraerse con algo mientras esperaba a que vinieran a interrogarlo o lo dejaran libre, calculo que llevaba cerca de 3 horas en ese lugar “típico de los policías dejarte solo por horas para que te desesperes y confieses más rápido” pensó cerrando sus ojos y repasaba su agenda del día para ver si tenía algo de vital importancia y en efecto tenía una reunión con el primer ministro para solucionar un problema grave sobre la reina en aproximadamente 1 hora, abriendo sus ojos de golpe empezó a hablar a la sala vacía 

 

-creo que fue suficiente de espera ustedes están más ansiosos que yo por hablar así que por que no vienen de una vez y acabamos con esto- la puesta se abrió y entro una mujer morena con risos alborotados y una carpeta en mano tomo asiento frente a él y dijo

 

-listo para confesar el asesinato-

 

-usted está equivocada mi presencia en ese lugar tiene otro motivo-

 

-así ¿cuál? busque sus huellas dactilares en la basa de datos y usted no aparece es como si no existiera ¿para eso le pagan para ser invisible y poder matar cuantas veces quiera?

 

-yo no he asesinado a nadie no a menos directamente, ya le dije que esto es un error-

 

-si así dicen todos dime si no eres el asesino quien eres y que hacías en esa casa?-

 

-fui a buscar a mi hermano mi nombre es Mycroft Holmes-

 

-¿hermano se refiera a Sherlock Holmes?-

 

-si a ese mismo soy su hermano mayor-

 

-ja ja ja que curioso la llamada que recibimos diciendo que el asesino estaba en esa casa fue ella por su supuesto hermano-

 

-si lo supe después de la llegada de la policía pero tiene que creerme soy quien digo que soy-

 

Ella solo se levantó y se fue sin decir nada más dejando a Mycroft a punto de la histeria por su reunión con el ministro tenía que irse ya! Maldito hijo de pu… de Sherlock se cobraría con muchas! Creces cuando salga de ahí 

 

Ahora si empezaba a desesperarse y contaba los minutos que faltaban para la reunión 40 minutos, si resolvía el problema tendría más recursos a su alcance y haría lo que quisiera sin rendir cuentas pero en cambio seguía en esa estúpida sala. 30 minutos se puso de pie y caminaba de un lado a otro se detuvo de repente y grito 

-¿dónde está mi llamada? Tengo derecho a hacer una llamada-

 

La puerta se volvió a abrir dando paso a la misma mujer le indico que se sentara y ella también lo hizo 

 

-trate de llamar a tu hermano pero no contesta te volví a buscar en la base y sigues sin aparecer como te puedo creer así-

 

-era obvio que Sherlock no respondería esta es su intención, ok le daré algo para que me crea, esta mañana usted sargento Sally Donovan desayuno un café negro sin azúcar y un pan tostado con mermelada de fresa se le hizo tarde y no tenía ropa limpia así que toma la que uso hace dos días por que pensó que estaba más limpia, se nota que usted no es la que suele llevar los interrogatorios y que tampoco es la encargada de esta investigación solo está temporalmente por que su jefe se lo pidió, también sé que mantiene un amorío con un compañero de trabajo para ser más específicos con el forense el cual está casado pero le promete dejar a su esposa y luego surge algo y le dice que no pudo hablar con ella, quiere mi consejo deje a ese hombre el jamás escuche bien jamás dejara a su esposa por que sufre de dependencia y ella es la del dinero así que búsquese otro-

 

Donovan lo observaba con la boca abierta y una expresión entre el enojo y asombro intento hablar pero no salía nada como ella no hablo

 

Mycroft tomo la palabra otra vez inclinándose sobre la mesa la vio directamente y dijo

 

-me cree ahora no responda lo se puedo verlo en su expresión en fin le pido disculpas por eso a diferencia de mi hermano yo sé que a las personas no les gusta que las deduzcan o peor que lo digan en voz alta, ha visto a Sherlock hacer lo mismo y bien ¿ya puedo hacer mi llamada?-

 

-si lo he visto eso no quiere decir que me he acostumbrado a eso en un momento vendrá un oficial para llevarlo a hacer su llamada, si me disculpa- Sally se puso de pie y lo miro con expresión atónita después abrió la parta y salió 

 

10 minutos para su reunión a la cual ya no llego Mycroft suspiro profundamente espero hasta que llego un oficial y lo llevo hacer la llamada solo tenía dos minutos de tiempo para hablar marco el número que siempre contestaba

 

\- Anthea si soy yo, si lo se dale mis disculpas al primer ministro dile que surgió algo inesperado que necesitaba mi presencia ya que termines vienes a sacarme estoy en scotland yard- cuando termino pidió hablar con el sargento Donovan lo llevaron de vuelta a la sala de interrogatorios cuando ella entro le pregunto

 

-¿Cómo sabia mi nombre y mi rango?-

 

-usted traía una carpeta la cual abrió para revisar el caso en la parte de abajo esta su firma y su rango por cierto Sherlock ya sabe quien es el asesino lo supo mucho antes de que yo hablara con el en este momento debe estar buscándolo llevándose toda la diversión y contaminando su caso sacándole información al criminal-

 

-ese maldito freak sabia que haría de las suyas- se puso de pie y empezó a dar órdenes de buscar al detective consultor 

 

-le recuerdo que es mi hermano al cual se refiere de esa forma y le pediría de la manera más atenta que no lo vuela hacer en mi presencia- Mycroft se veía muy molesto y había una amenaza clara en su voz 

 

-y ahora que ya aclaramos ese punto le dire por que no me encontró en la base de datos trabajo para el gobierno digamos que estuve involucrado en el MI5 y MI6 entre otras cosas asi que no existo déjeme ir y le prometo que vuelvo mañana para pagar la fianza tengo una muy importante reunión con el ministro si me deja ir ahora aún estoy a tiempo de llegar le aseguro que la puedo recompensar bien- acompaño esto con una sonrisa que él creía alentadora pero que al parecer tuvo el efecto contraria ya que la sargento se mostró molesta y contesto

 

-no lo dejare ir porque aun lo puedo retener al menos 24 horas y como usted acaba de sugerir un soborno tenga por seguro que perdió su importantísima reunión. Ahora ire a buscar a su hermano nos vemos luego-le sonrió de forma burlona y simplemente se fue.

 

35 minutos después estaba recogiendo sus pertenencias mientras su asistente firmaba y paga su fianza espero a un lado del pasillo y vio pasar al sargento Donovan con prisa y tocar una puerta blanca entro unos segundos y salió acompañada por un hombre de cabello plateado “debe de ser su jefe” pensó Mycroft, hablaron unos minutos el hombre volvió a entrar y luego salió y acompaño a la sargento pasando muy cerca de Mycroft entonces lo vio no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían era ese hombre mejor conocido como trasero peligroso al que ayudo en la corte, sin pensarlo dos veces fue detrás de el pero no se fijó por donde iba chocando con unas personas que luego se atravesaron y no lo dejaron pasar cuando por fin pudo su hombre hermoso se había ido.

 

Volvió a donde se encontraba Anthea 

-necesito que hagas algo más por mí en realidad necesito dos cosas la primera que busques el expediente de Sally Donovan y que hagas que la suspendan por obstruir asuntos de la corana lo segundo que busques quien es su jefe y como se llama todo sobre el- volteo y se dirigió al oficinal que le entrego sus cosas y dijo 

 

-este es mi número usted escucho lo que le dije a mi asistente? déselo al sargento Donovan sabe ¿cómo me llamo?-

 

-no señor pero creo que en los papeles de su fianza viene su nombre déjeme ver, hummm esto es raro aquí no dice su nombre ¿tiene que permanecer secreto o algo así?-pregunto el oficial

 

-exacto solo entregue el numero ella sabrá quien soy- con eso se despidió de un oficial muy entusiasmado.

 

Si todo salía como lo pensaba tendría a ese sexy hombre en su vida mucho antes de lo que pensó o en su cama cualquiera de las dos le gustaba


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disculpen la tardanza   
> aquí esta el 4 capitulo que lo disfruten espero les vaya gustando dejen comentario o sugerencias 
> 
> cambie la letra de los mensajes de texto   
> por cierto busquen el color del traje que esta usando Mycroft si existe 
> 
> gracias por leer!!!

A primera hora de el siguiente día Sally Donovan fue llamada a la oficina del súper intendente fue suspendía con tiempo indefinido y efecto inmediato.

 

Greg la vio empacando sus cosas y le pregunto qué pasó

 

-el imbécil pomposo de ayer hizo que me suspendieran tenía que ser justo hoy cuando más necesito el dinero-

 

-por pomposo de ¿refieres al hombre que arrestaste ayer por error tanto poder tiene?-

 

-más de lo que te imaginas y el muy imbécil tuvo el descaro de dejar su número-

 

-dame su número yo hablare con el esto es mi culpa por dejarte todo sé que no puedes perder el trabajo tu hermana cuenta contigo para su universidad te prometo Sal que haré todo lo que pueda para que estés lo más pronto posible de vuelta-

 

-también tengo que pagar la renta debo algunos meses me van a echar tomo aquí está el número y gracias Greg- tomo su caja y se fue con la cabeza baja mientras que Greg saco su teléfono y marco el número pero no hubo respuesta así que envió un mensaje

 

Disculpe me gustaría hablar con usted acerca de la suspensión de Sally Donovan soy su jefe cuando lea este mensaje llámeme no importa la hora gracias GL

 

 

 

Así que su nombre es Gregory Lestrade el expediente que le entrego Anthea es muy completo venía su historial académico nada demasiado sobresaliente, sus logros con la policía cuando se convirtió en detective inspector cuanto tiempo tenía en la policía cuantos casos ha resulto, cuántos casos ha fracasado, incluso el número de criminales que ha arrestado era una lista bastante extensa también decía quien eran y cuantas personas trabajaban con él y por cuanto tiempo, relaciones laborales al parecer se lleva bien con todo su equipo y con otros oficiales tiene medallas de condecoración por valentía ética y valores por buen servicio público en resumidas cuentas es todo un ejemplo de detective.

 

Al final del archivo venia otra hoja en la cual detalla lo poco que se encontró sobre su vida personal, su madre es inglesa originaría de Sussex y su padre francés originario de parís que es donde viven hoy en día , es hijo único creció en Sussex, tuvo algunos trabajos de verano juntaba dinero para irse a vivir a Londres para estudiar la universidad y poder entrar a la policía a la edad de veinte años decidió dejar de vivir con sus padres y probar suerte en Londres después de su segundo intento logro entrar a la universidad y a su primer intento a la policía, soltero aparentemente gay desde los veinte esto último lo sabían amigos cercanos, tuvo dos relaciones formales cuando era más joven al parecer no tenía un tipo de hombre ideal ya que sus ex eran totalmente distintos en físico y gustos, venían otros datos no tan importantes lo que quería ya lo tenía a hora solo faltaba que su plan diera resultado según lo que su asistente le dijo esa misma mañana la sargento fue suspendía solo quedaría esperar, seguir fingiendo que pone atención a su reunión fastidiosa a la cual aún le faltaban un par de horas.

 

 

 

Greg reviso su teléfono por quinta vez en una hora aún no había respuesta a su mensaje empezó a creer que el hombre no quería llegar a ningún arreglo así que decidió insistir mandando más mensajes

Podemos reunirnos donde y cuando usted quiera GL

De verdad necesito hablar con usted por favor llámeme GL

Pero si no quiere llamarme podemos hablar por mensaje por mí no hay problema GL

Lamento molestarlo tal vez usted no quiere contestar pero le pido no le ruego que por favor por favor hable conmigo lo que paso fue mi culpa, llámeme GL

Soy yo otra vez hare lo que usted quiera solo ayúdeme a solucionar esto GL

 

 

-pero qué demonios!- exclamo Mycroft revisando su teléfono, acababa de salir de su trabajo después de 5 horas de juntas sin sentido, se dirigía a casa para comer y descansar iba en su coche negro de trabajo manejado por su chofer junto a su asistente la cual le entrego su teléfono apagado por orden de el mismo.

 

-¿pasa algo señor?-

 

-no nada solo alguien desesperado por mi atención- y vaya que Lestrade estaba desesperado le había dejado algunos mensajes y tenía llamadas perdidas decidió jugar un poco con el pobre hombre.

 

 

_¿Quién es GL no conozco a nadie con esas iniciales? MH_

 

Soy Gregory Lestrade inspector detective de homicidios en scotland yard GL

 

Mycroft se asombró de la respuesta tan rápido esto sería más interesante de lo que él pensó

 

_¿Porque razón inspector quiere hablar conmigo? MH_

 

¿Ha visto mis mensajes? Ya le dije la razón, pero si no aquí va otra vez quisiera hablar sobre la suspensión de Sally Donovan GL

 

_No me suena ese nombre ¿seguro que no tiene a la persona equivocada? MH_

Sargento Sally Donovan arresto e interrogo ayer a un hombre inocente que resulto trabajar para el gobierno ella me dio este número dijo que usted lo dejo ¿acaso no es usted ese hombre? GL

 

_¿Ese hombre? Ni siquiera sabe ¿cómo me llamo? MH_

Entonces ¿si es usted? Lo siento su nombre no lo sé ¿cómo se llama? GL

 

_Si soy yo el hombre arrestado injustamente mi nombre al parecer es irrelevante MH_

 

No, no lo es le pido disculpas ¿Cuál es su nombre? GL

 

-ja si claro ahora quiere saber mi nombre después de llamarme “ese hombre”- comento Mycroft guardando su teléfono su asistente lo observaba de reojo con una mini sonrisa divertida, su teléfono volvió a sonar pero no le prestó atención se sentía molesto pero no sabía porque, el coche hizo alto en un semáforo se volvió  hacia su ventana y un anuncio llamo su atención y recordó un mensaje de Lestrade así que saco su teléfono y tomo foto a una promoción de un perfume en el cual la mujer aparecía con una flor en el cabello serviría de venganza por el desinterés de el hombre

 

_Usted dijo que haría cualquier cosa ¿está seguro de eso? MH_

 

Si claro!! Pensé que usted ya no me hablaría GL

 

_Ok entonces quiero esto MH,_  anexo la foto que acababa de tomar del anuncio.

 

¿Una mujer? ¿Un perfume de mujer? GL

 

_NO la mujer, no lo que lleva en su cabello MH_

 

¿Una flor eso quiere? ¿Cuáles son sus favoritas? GL

_Usted quiero que use una flor en el cabello MH_

¿QUE? NO olvídelo y por qué razón querría usted eso GL

 

_Porque si, no tengo motivo lo toma o lo deja MH_

 

No podemos llegar a otro acuerdo me vería ridículo con una flor GL

 

_Entonces olvídese de hacer un trato y tal vez la suspensión del sargento se haga aún más indefinida MH_

 

NOOO!! Espere lo hare me tomare una foto y se la enviare ¿está bien? GL

_No foto lo quiero ver en persona MH_

 

Está bien deme su dirección o donde quiere que nos reunamos y yo voy GL

 

_No puedo darle mi dirección mañana mi chofer lo recogerá afuera de scotland yard a las 4 de la tarde y lo llevara a mi oficina MH_

Ok ¿cómo sabré quien es su chofer? GL

 

_No se preocupe por eso mi chofer sabrá quien es usted si le tranquiliza será un coche negro MH_

 

Muy bien nos vemos mañana gracias por aceptar hacer un trato GL

 

_Inspector no olvide la flor que tenga buen día MH_

-despeja las 4 de la tarde toda la hora de mi agenda mañana- comento a su asistente guardando su teléfono en su saco

 

-listo señor ¿algo más?

 

-no eso es todo gracias-

 

\- que tenga buen día señor ya hemos llegado-

 

 

 

Al día siguiente Greg tomo la flor que había comprado esta mañana para ir a su reunión con el hombre sin nombre al menos eligió una rosa roja siempre le habían gustado esas flores y si tenía que hacer el ridículo que fuera con algo que le gusta, reviso su reloj las 4 en punto se puso de pie y bajo las escaleras rumbo a la salida del edificio en cuanto puso un pie en la acera un hombre vestido totalmente de negro en traje se acercó y le entrego un sobre

 

**Le dije que mi chófer lo encontraría ahora suba al coche inspector MH**

 

Levanto la vista y el coche era negro como dijo subió sin hacer preguntas seguía viendo el sobre -tiene bonita letra- comento en voz baja para sí mismo se perdió en sus pensamientos de que le diría al desconocido que no se dio cuenta que el coche se detuvo y el conductor esperaba fuera manteniendo su puerta abierta para que bajara

 

-en la entrada le recibirá alguien solo diga que tiene una cita hoy a las cuatro-

 

Greg miro hacia arriba el edificio no era muy alto tal vez unos 10 pisos era elegante y al mismo tiempo rustico, camino a la entrada y si por fuera era elegante por dentro se quedaba corto sentía que tan solo por pisar ese piso ya debía una fortuna así que el hombre con quien trataría tenía dinero y era muy importante un carraspeo a su espalda lo hizo prestar atención a la persona detrás

 

-si lo siento no la vi tengo una cita hoy a las 4- le dijo a la mujer que en lugar de verlo a él veía su teléfono

 

-si lo se sígame es por aquí- caminaron por un largo pasillo la mujer abrió una puerta a mano derecha y lo hizo pasar

 

-espere aquí tome asiento mi jefe vendrá en unos momentos-  Greg estaba nervioso esto parecía una película de espías en donde te matan al final, para calmarse dio unos pasos observando el lugar había dos escritorios pero antes de que se acercara al que estaba de lado, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre alto más que él, delgado en un hermoso traje de tres piezas azul royal Greg había visto ese modelo en una revista mientras esperaba unos resultados de laboratorio además le gustaba ver a hombres en traje,  siguió viendo al hombre frente a él, tenía unos hermosos ojos azul-gris-algo que no podía describir, su cabello ligeramente rizado rojizo más bien jengibre, una piel blanca casi pálida en resumen el hombre era muy atractivo.

 

-un placer conocerlo inspector por que no toma asiento- el hombre extendió su mano para estrechar la de Greg

 

-si claro gracias igualmente un placer- respondió Greg un poco distraído devolviendo el saludo y tomando asiento en el escritorio que estaba de frente el hombre rodio la mesa y se sentó mirándolo fijamente.

 

-¿quiere algo de beber?-

 

-no gracias estoy bien-

 

-trajo lo que le pedí-

 

-oo si claro aquí esta- Greg enseño la rosa con una sonrisa Mycroft no había visto sonrisa tan mas linda que esa

 

-y que está esperando-

 

-¿Qué ahora? ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendré que usarla?- pregunto Greg mientras se colocaba la rosa sobre su oído entre su cabello el cual era corto para encajar la flor pero hizo lo mejor posible.

 

-hasta que yo se lo diga- 

 

-ok entonces sobre la suspensión podría retirarla lo que pas…- la puerta se abrió y apareció la mujer del teléfono al parecer era su asistente se acercó al otro lado de la mesa y le dijo algo al oído a su jefe le entrego una carpeta se disculpó y volvió a salir

 

-disculpe la interrupción si puede esperar unos minutos tengo que revisar estos papeles y podemos seguir con nuestra platica no se quite la rosa- Greg observo al hombre abrir una carpeta y empezar a leer ignorándolo por completo, volteo su cara para terminar de ver la oficina y vio el segundo escritorio se levantó y se acercó a ver más de cerca sentándose en una silla frente a la mesa vacía una fotografía y unos guantes entre algunos papeles se encontraban en el escritorio tomo la foto y no podía creer el de la foto era John y Sherlock tomados del brazo sonriendo a la cámara recordó que John le dijo que trabajaba para el gobierno con ayuda de un amigo entonces su amigo es el hombre que le pidió usar la flor miro la foto por mucho tiempo y tomo uno de los guantes en su mano y lo sostuvo como si tuviera la mano de John en la suya sonriendo con melancolía

 

Mycroft dejo de leer para ver a Lestrade cuando se puso de pie y camino viendo todo a su alrededor hasta que se sentó en el escritorio del médico, nunca había visto nada tan bello e inocente a la vez esa rosa le quedaba de maravilla, en su mente creo un escenario  con un campo verde tranquilo soleado con una pequeña brisa que hacia mover el cabello plateado de Lestrade solo él y Gregory, estaba sonriendo como idiota lo sabía pero no podía controlarlo la visión frente a él le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago y su corazón se aceleraba y estaba seguro que le gustaba ese hombre más de lo que quería reconocer pero de repente su escenario se rompió cuando Greg miraba la foto de John y acariciaba su guante su mirada expresaba amor ensoñación anhelo y su sonrisa melancolía Mycroft se dio cuanta al instante que Gregory Lestrade conocía y lo que es más importante amaba a John Watson.

 

Cerrando la carpeta de golpe Mycroft se puso de pie y salió de su oficina dejando a un Greg perplejo que lo seguía por el pasillo tratando de llamar su atención

 

-disculpe señor pasa algo por qué se va tenemos que hablar espere!!-

 

-hice o dije algo para molestarlo lo siento-

 

-incluso traje la flor y aun la tengo puesta espere no se vaya!-

 

Mycroft ya estaba fuera del edificio a punto de subir a su coche cuando se detuvo en seco y se devolvió casi chocando con Greg

 

-¿no me recuerda?-

 

-recordarlo ¿Por qué nos hemos visto antes? Creo que es la primera vez que lo veo-

 

-míreme bien ¿de verdad no me recuerda?-

 

-no, no lo recuerdo- Mycroft dio un suspiro de fastidio y se dio la vuelta para irse puso su mano sobre la puerta pero se devolvió otra vez frente a Greg

 

-déjame preguntarte algo-

 

-¿si?-

 

-te gusta John ¿cierto?

 

-¿he?-

 

-tienes un amor unilateral con el novio de tu amigo- Greg simplemente empalideció con esta afirmación intentando decir algo pero nada salió

 

Mycroft ahora si se dio la vuelta subió al coche y se fue dejando atrás a un Greg con una expresión atónita y un fuerte sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lamento la tardanza creo que ahora voy a actualizar entre miércoles y jueves  
> espero les guste este capitulo gracias por leer!!

Greg esperaba en el laboratorio de St Bart's a que su amiga terminara de revisar unas pruebas.

pensando en lo último que ese hombre le dijo “tienes un amor unilateral con el novio de tu amigo” por amigo se refería a Sherlock es por eso que lo invadía la culpa era verdad Sherlock es su amigo así lo consideraba el, su círculo de amigos son tan solo unos cuantos John, Sherlock, Sally, Dimmock, y Molly esta última sabia sobre el enamoramiento de Greg y le guarda el secreto, por eso la considera su mejor amiga y al mismo tiempo su hermana de mismo dolor Molly también tiene un amor no correspondido con Sherlock pero Greg no tenía el corazón para decir que sus amores de un solo lado salían entre sí.

 

-¿en qué piensas?-

 

-¿de casualidad conoces al amigo de John? con el que trabaja para el gobierno-

 

-así Mycroft Holmes ¿Por qué, lo conoces?-

 

-si lo conocí para resolver un problema con respecto a Sally ¿pero Holmes?-

 

-es el hermano mayor de Sherlock me sorprende que no lo conocieras el conoce a todos los que trabajan con Sherlock

 

-todo lo referente a Sherlock es por medio de John, y si son amigos tal vez creyó que no había necesidad de conocerme fue John el que me pido el favor además él es el responsable si pasa algo con nuestro detective consultor-

 

-en eso tienes razón Mycroft sabe sobre la vida de Sherlock por que John le informa pero también lo vigila no como antes pero si mantiene un ojo en su hermano pequeño-

 

-¿Qué tipo de persona es?-

 

-pues si ya lo viste te puedes dar una idea, es atractivo, tiene potencial, es más inteligente que Sherlock también tiene mejores habilidades sociales es educado, no le faltan los hombres por cierto es gay, debido a que no le falta nada es egoísta, no solo es genial, es frio.-

 

-uhmm ya veo ¿entonces le debo una explicación? o ¿primero llegamos a un acuerdo?- murmuro Greg para sí mismo

 

-no sé de qué hablas pero es mi hora de comer que te parece si comemos juntos-

 

-si claro-

 

 

 

Mycroft bajo de su coche enfrente al edificio de su oficina encontrándose de frente con Greg

-¿qué hace usted aquí inspector?-

 

\- lo siento viene a disculparme y a llegar a un acuerdo-

 

-disculparse ¿Por qué?-

 

-no lo sé solo creí que era correcto ¿podemos hablar?-

 

-no,  estoy muy ocupado- Mycroft simplemente entro sin mirar atrás y sin tiempo de que Greg diga algo mas

 

 

Un vaso de café se interponía entre sus papeles y su vista Mycroft levanto su cabeza viendo al hombre frente a el

-le traje café dos de azúcar sin crema o leche espero le guste- comento Greg con una sonrisa débil esperando llamar la atención de Holmes

 

Mycroft tomo el café y le dio un trago asintió con la cabeza y siguió leyendo un documento esto le dio esperanza a Greg y volvió a hablar

 

-entonces ahora si ¿podemos hablar del acuerdo?-

 

Holmes señalo con la cabeza la silla de enfrente y siguió en lo suyo Greg tomo asiento un tanto desconcertado pero sin presionar más se quedó callado esperando su respuesta el tiempo paso y la oficina estaba en silencio,  Lestrade saco un libro de su abrigo y empezó a leer

 

Mycroft lo observaba con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro Greg sintió que lo veían levanto la vista de su libro y Mycroft agacho la cabeza rápidamente.

 

-¿Qué tanto tengo que esperar?- pregunto Greg poniéndose de pie  –de casualidad usted tiene planeado irse desvergonzadamente como la otra vez…- se dio cuenta que tuvo un desliz de legua y trato de corregirlo –lo siento mi elección de palabras no eran correctas-

 

-¿de verdad no sabe quién soy? ¿No recuerda a verme visto?-

 

-lo siento mucho pero no yo también desearía poder recordar-

 

-hablemos la próxima vez me surgido una cita- comento Mycroft poniéndose en pie caminando fuera de la oficina

-¿Qué cómo que le ha surgido una cita? Oiga disculpe espere no se vaya- Greg ya estaba solo, camino rodeando el escritorio y tomando una pluma y papel dejando unas cuentas notas

 

“Llámeme por favor”

 

“estaré esperando su llamada”

 

“primero hablemos del acuerdo y después de lo otro”

 

-tengo que hacerlo por Sally tengo que soportar hasta que pueda hablar conmigo, están vergonzoso que sepa cosas personales de mi suficiente tuve con el problema de mi trasero desgarrado en la corte y ahora lo de John- dijo en voz alta o para sí mismo suspirando Greg se levantó saliendo de la oficina.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Más tarde cuando Mycroft salió de la reunión que en verdad tenia y por la cual tuvo que dejar de ver a ese hermoso hombre pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba de dejarlo porque no se sentía en control de sus emociones tenía ganas de gritarle y decir que no se fije más John nunca le correspondería que dejara de ser un idiota y se fijara en el su brillante caballero que le ayudo a esconder ese magnífico trasero en la corte,  él que considera la idea de tener una relación formal y ayudarle a superar ese enamoramiento

 

Anthea le informo que el inspector se quedó unos minutos más en su oficina, recordó las cámaras y micrófonos que implanto en su oficina hace poco, sospecha que John y Sherlock hacen cosas sucias en la oficina cuando él no estaba quería evidencia con la cual chantajear a cualquiera de los dos y mantener sus actividades sexuales lejos de su lugar de trabajo, empezó revisando la cinta desde que el salió y vio como Gregory escribía algo busco las notas las encontró sobre una carpeta en la esquina de la mesa las leyó y siguió revisando la cinta hasta que llego a la parte donde el inspector hablo en voz alta entonces sonrió como un loco así que si lo recordaba, esas palabras alegraron su día decidió dejar de dar vueltas y llegar a un acuerdo tomo su teléfono marcando un numero

 

-inspector hoy estoy de un buen humor como para llegar a un acuerdo ¿le interesa?- escucho unos ruidos de fondo y supo que Lestrade no estaba solo al parecer estaba con John

 

-Ooo de verdad si estoy muy interesado cuando don…-  “hola John si permíteme un momento estoy al teléfono” escucho Mycroft al otro lado de la línea y eso lo molesto adiós a la alegría de hace unos momentos.

 

-prefiere hablar con John en lugar de un acuerdo entonces llegue a un acuerdo con él-

 

-nooo espere que le parece si lo invito a comer hoy a las 3 ¿está bien para usted?-

 

-muy bien inspector yo elijo el lugar y mi chofer lo recogerá hasta luego- Greg se quedó mirando el teléfono en su mano y dijo –ese hombre sí que es temperamental-

 

-¿Quién? ¿Tienes una cita?- pregunto John interesado mientras Sherlock revisaba toda carpeta que encontraba

 

-algo así es complicado, Sherlock ya te dije que no toques nada sin mi permiso devuelve eso es clasificado oye!!-

 

 

 

Para desgracia de Mycroft tenía que reunirse con alguien de su trabajo sobre un favor pero esa persona eligió la misma hora que Lestrade así que decidió matar dos pájaros de un tiro y los cito en el mismo restaurante y espero a ver quién llega primero por supuesto fue Greg

 

-hola buenas tardes gracias por hacer esto-

 

-si da igual-

 

-miro las notas que le deje-

 

-¿Cómo esta John?-

 

-John que tiene que ver en esto bueno está bien supongo,  sobre lo que hablamos la última vez mas bien lo que me dijo creo que usted yo…- Greg se sentía nervioso y no sabía que decir o como decirlo para aclarar sobre su enamoramiento no sabía porque pero quería arreglar el mal entendido

 

-si se siente mejor primero comamos elija lo que quiera- Mycroft le entrego el menú

 

-Mycroft Holmes lamento la tardanza ¿Cómo estás?- comento un hombre tomando asiento en su mesa junto a Mycroft y sonriéndole de una forma no muy amistosa sino más bien coqueta Greg lo miro alto guapo de traje joven,  es cierto no le faltaban los hombre pero tenía que hacerlo cuando estaba él presente odia a ese tipo de personas que usaban a los demás para satisfacer sus bajas pasiones y al parecer Holmes era una de esas  personas  el tipo volvió hablar mirando a Greg

 

-¿y el quien es?-

 

-alguien que está desesperado por llegar a un acuerdo así como tú- respondió Mycroft mirando fijamente al hombre

 

-entonces ya eligió lo que quiere comer Lestrade- Greg miro a Mycroft luego al hombre y otra vez a Mycroft

 

-¿juntos?-

 

-nunca le dije que comeríamos nosotros solos pero si no quiere-Mycroft tomo el menú de manos de Greg y se lo quito pero Lestrade fue más rápido y se lo arrebato de vuelta

 

-yo nunca dije que no quería-

 

-¿qué es esto Mycroft porque tienes de a dos?- pregunto John en tono divertido,  que de repente apareció detrás de la silla de Greg

 

-él dijo que quería verme-comento Mycroft viendo al hombre –y Lestrade tiene algo que decirme-

 

-excelente que te veo otra vez Greg se me olvido la razón por la cual fui a scotland yard quiero decirte algo-  Greg se puso de pie listo para irse

 

-disculpen pero tengo que irme hablamos luego señor Holmes- pero antes de que se diera la vuelta John tomo su muñeca y lo detuvo

 

-espera come algo antes de irte hay mucho tráfico a estas horas- Greg se sentía pegado al suelo no podía parpadear miraba fijamente su mano sujetada por la de John y cada vez se ponía más sonrojado

 

-él inspector últimamente ha estado en una situación en donde no puede comer cómodamente- dijo Mycroft mirando fijamente el espacio de sus manos unidas

 

-¿Por qué? ¿Estas mal del estómago?- John pregunto se veía preocupado

 

-no,  es que tengo algo que hacer lo llamare de nuevo- dijo Greg dirigiendo el comentario a Mycroft

 

-yo quisiera terminar esto hoy Usted tiene algo más que decirme cierto inspector se supone que contestaría o trataría de explicar lo que hablamos-

 

-si este tipo te está molestando,  eso es lo que parece solo dímelo Greg- comento John viéndolo fijamente

 

-no,   no es eso si me disculpan- rodeo a John y se fue

 

-¿Qué pasa por que Greg se comporta así que le hiciste? Cuestiono John a Mycroft

 

-discúlpenme a mi también solo un momento- Mycroft fue en busca de Greg lo alcanzo fuera del restaurante

 

-no habrá próxima vez- dijo a la espalda de Greg camino hasta ponerse frente a frente – no necesito escucharlo pero si necesita decir algo, ahora es su última oportunidad yo creo en mi propio juicio no en excusas,  escuchemos la respuesta que usted preparo-

 

-usted está equivocado-

 

-no lo creo-

 

-es un malentendido-

 

-Está bien,  hey John Gregory dice que no le gustas- alzando más la voz comento Mycroft en dirección a la entrada del lugar Greg se dio la vuelta asustado pero no había nadie detrás de el

 

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo?-

 

-cada vez que usted escucha el nombre de John se sonroja, pero lo sigue negando,  ¿Por qué saliste?- pregunto otra vez en dirección detrás de Greg

 

-¡es suficiente!-

 

-no vine por ti- comento John deteniéndose al lado de Greg - no sabía que ustedes se conocían ¿cómo paso?-

 

-fue por un  malentendido que  Sally cometió-

 

-oo ya veo, bueno quería pedirte un favor más bien es una idea quería saber si podemos hacer una pequeña fiesta en scotland yard solo amigos y claro tu equipo de trabajo para celebrar san Valentín también con motivo de la amistad crees que se pueda-

 

-en realidad John no estoy seguro recuerda que en scotland yard no solo trabajo yo y tampoco soy el jefe-

 

-si eso pensé Molly me dio la idea de hacerlo en yard pero creo que mejor lo hacemos en mi casa,  ¡y tú! Deja de fastidiar a Greg y arreglen lo que sea que él  te pide o si no-

 

-o si no ¿Qué?-

 

-no querrás que Sherlock se entere de ese pequeño accidente que tuviste el otro día en la oficina-

 

\- de acuerdo, estamos a punto de hacer nuestra próxima cita ¿verdad inspector?-

-exacto estábamos arreglando el día y la hora mañana a las 2 ¿cierto?-

 

-yo dije a las 3-

 

-2:30 mejor ¿Dónde?-

 

-yo le digo después-

 

 

 

 

 

Antes de que Greg tomara sus cosas para ir a la reunión con Holmes

Recibió un mensaje

 

_No creo que pueda hoy MH_

 

**¿No puede o no quiere? GL**

 

_No puedo tengo reunión todo el día MH_

 

**Está bien lo dejare pasar pero solo por hoy mañana tenemos que hacer el acuerdo definitivamente GL**

 

 

Después de tres días de citas canceladas por parte de Mycroft Holmes y de evasivas Greg se estaba impacientando Sally necesitaba su trabajo de vuelta, a situación desesperada medidas desesperadas

 

**John realmente no quería pedirte tu ayuda pero Mycroft Holmes es en verdad una mala persona no creo que lleguemos a un acuerdo GL**

 

-no espera ¡noooo teléfono no lo mandes! oo dios que he hecho! Maldición maldición!! ¿Y ahora qué hago?- pero Greg no se dio cuenta que el mensaje lo envió a la persona equivocada

 

_John creo que el inspector me está maldiciendo a mis espaldas debería de llamar y maldecirme ¿Por qué es tan cobarde y lo hace a mis espaldas? MH_

 

Greg suspiro de alivio no se lo envió a John pero tampoco era bueno que Holmes lo recibiera y no parecía molesto sino más bien siguiéndole el juego

 

**John creo que Mycroft Holmes está mal interpretando algo ¿debería de verme con él para resolverlo? GL**

 

_John en este momento estoy yendo al restaurante del otro día ¿crees que el vendrá si se lo pido? MH_

 

**John, voy en camino a ver a Mycroft ahora mismo GL**

 

_John si acepto el acuerdo con Gregory Lestrade por lo menos me invitara la cena ¿verdad? MH_

 

**John si el acepta el acuerdo estoy listo para comprarle una tonelada de comida en vez de solo la cena GL**

 

_John pregúntale que si podría comprarme un viñedo en lugar de la tonelada de comida MH_

 

 

 

 

 

Greg miraba atónito los precios en el menú mientras Mycroft se decidida que elegir dando vuelta a las paginas en donde se encontraba lo más caro Mycroft pidió vino tinto choco su copa con Greg en forma de brindis olfateo el vino y luego lo probo

 

-sobre la suspensión ¿podría retirarla?-

 

-¿Por qué haría yo eso? Su sargento merece un castigo por lo que hizo-

 

-no fue su culpa ella solo hizo su trabajo además usted fue encontrado en una escena del crimen-

 

-sí y le explique el por qué y aun así no me creyó ¿tiene idea de lo mucho que perdí por no asistir a esa reunión?-

 

-no,  no la tengo y me disculpo pero si de dinero habla usted perece tener mucho en cuanto a Sally ella es el sustento de su familia si la suspensión sigue perderá su casa y su hermana la oportunidad de ir a la universidad-

 

-bueno ha pensado que esto es su culpa-

 

-mi culpa! ¿es así como me castiga por no acordarme de usted?-

 

-le aseguro que no tiene nada que ver-

 

-entonces ¿qué es?-

 

-esta es la única forma de verte me enamore de ti a primera vista-

 

-no bromee con esas cosas-

 

-entonces que tal enamorarme cada vez que te vea-

 

-¡oiga!-

 

-¿Por qué te gusta John?

 

-no sé,  porque tengo que explicarle mi amor secreto pero… en realidad yo no sé cómo paso de un día para  otro empezó a gustarme esa persona me enamore de él a primera vista al principio pensé que no era así pero estaba equivocado pensándolo bien sí que me equivoque al decir que era respeto o admiración creo que no sabía cómo nombrar el sentimiento que surgió de repente cuando lo vi, con el paso del tiempo me enamore más de él cada vez que lo veía y ahora me gusta incluso cuando no lo veo-

 

-entonces ¿necesita tomar una decisión? Ya sea encontrar una nueva persona para amar o tener una aventura con el novio de su amigo-

 

-yo me ocupare de mi amor secreto se adapta a mi personalidad y tengo aptitudes para eso,  deje de mirar mi amor no correspondido yo no necesito ningún espectador y le pido manténgalo en secreto-

 

-Llegamos a un acuerdo mantenerlo en secreto usted tiene demasiadas exigencias ¿no cree que está siendo grosero? Esta mañana envié un comunicado diciendo que todo fue un mal entendido para mañana a primera hora su sargento será restituido recibiendo su sueldo completo-

 

-¡muchas gracias!!-

 

-disfrute del vino- Mycroft se levantó y se fue sin decir mas

 

 

Greg tomo su teléfono llamando a su hermana de dolor

-hey Mol ¿estas disponible?-

-hola Greg estaba por llamarte hoy tuve un mal día me gustaría ir a tomar algo vienes?-

-precisamente por eso te llamaba yo también tuve mal día nos vemos en el Pub de siempre en 30 minutos-

-estoy cerca nos vemos-

 

Después de varias cervezas y de suspiros profundos Greg y Molly ya estaban un poco borrachos

 

-hoy fui atrapado mi amor secreto ya no es tan secreto-

 

-¿John te descubrió?-

 

-no, aun no su amigo me descubrió-

 

-¿Quién Mycroft en serio? Ellos son muy buenos amigos tal vez se lo diga a John-

 

-no él me prometió que no diría nada-

 

-yo no confiaría mucho en él trabaja en el gobierno-

 

-ahora que lo pienso mi amor secreto no es más secreto tú lo sabes lo sabe Mycroft Holmes y Sherlock está sospechando todos lo saben menos John que triste es mi vida-

 

-tienes que confesarte antes de que John lo descubra por otro lado,  así que vamos!-

 

-¿A dónde? No voy a confesar ahora estoy borracho-

 

-mañana es san Valentín vamos a comprar chocolates, dulces y flores y las enviaremos a nuestros seres queridos- con más alcohol en sus sistemas que antes se fueron a una tienda de arreglos a comprar para su confesión.

 

-si te confesaras que te gustaría regalarle a John-

 

-John dijo que le gustan las cosas dulces,  le regalaría una cesta llena de chocolates bombos paletas dulces con un gran moño rojo de adorno-

 

-perfecto que así sea- Molly estaba más consiente que Greg ordeno una cesta justo como la descripción, escribió una tarjeta y pidió que la enviaran a la oficina de John a primera hora de la mañana

 

-disculpa Greg me prestas tu tarjeta de crédito es que la mía no pasa-

 

-sí, si claro aquí tienes- Greg le entrego su tarjeta a la dependienta de la tienda firmando el recibo tomando su copia y su tarjeta de vuelta.

 

 

 

Al día siguiente Greg recibe un mensaje notificándole que su pedido ha sido entregado correctamente corrió a su habitación buscando su cartera y encontró el recibo de la noche anterior firmado por él,   llamo al número del mensaje y pregunto cuál pedido.

 

-buenos días disculpe soy la persona que anoche compro chocolates si, el hombre y la mujer ebrios ¿a quien están dirigidos los chocolates?-

 

-a nombre de John Watson al lugar donde trabaja-

 

-¿Por qué son tan diligentes? Maldición- colgó el teléfono tomo sus llaves, su chaqueta y salió corriendo llamando a otro número

 

 

-buenos días soy Greg Lestrade de casualidad ya salió de casa ¿está en su oficina sabe si John ya llego?-

 

-buenos días inspector si sé que es usted el identificador de llamadas lo dice, no John no está aquí hoy tenía una conferencia viene más tarde ¿Por qué?

 

-voy a su oficina ahora mismo no se sorprenda-

 

 

Mycroft entro en su oficina y se sentó en su escritorio –me colgó- la puerta se abrió y entro su asistente cargando una cesta llena de chocolates, dulces y flores adornada con un moño rojo

 

-¿Qué es eso?-

 

-es para el Doctor Watson- lo coloco en su escritorio y salió

 

-John siempre recibiendo regalos,  ¿a qué hora vendrá Gregory?- mirando su reloj Mycroft empezó a poner en orden su escritorio y revisar que no tuviera ni una mancha en su traje quería que su lugar se viera vivo o alegre para Greg,  tomo la cesta de regalo del escritorio de John y lo puso en el suyo cuando lo estaba acomodando  Greg entro corriendo y Mycroft se apresuró a sentarse y fingir que revisaba unos papeles mientras que Greg buscaba como loco por toda partes en el escritorio del doctor

 

-si usted tenía algo que decirle a John debió de llamarlo ¿Por qué me hace su mensajero? Dado que fue atrapado por mi ¿ahora va usarme como cómplice?-

 

\- no es así tengo un muy grave problema ¿por casualidad…- Greg vio la cesta en el escritorio equivocado

 

Mycroft fingió que el regalo era suyo– le dije a la gente que no me gustan las cosas dulces- Greg se rio caminando en su dirección

 

-ha ya veo usted debe de ser muy popular-

 

-hay algunos nombres que ni siquiera conozco me siento asediado-

 

-ahaaa es por eso que ¿ha recibido un regalo de mí?- señalo Greg con un dedo la cesta y Mycroft levanto su cabeza con una mirada de asombro –los chocolates más caros- Greg sostenía una paleta y miraba a Mycroft de forma molesta

 

-¿Greg? ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?- pregunto John sonriéndole

 

Greg dio la vuelta escondiendo la paleta en su espalda y saludando a John –ho..la-

 

-cuando veo a una persona inesperada siempre es una grata sorpresa ¿Por qué viniste? Tu sinvergüenza ¿aún no llegan a un acuerdo?- le pregunto a Mycroft

 

-él dice que esto es para ti- respondió Mycroft señalando la cesta

 

-¿para mí?-

 

-parece que Gregory Lestrade quiere confesarse contigo- Greg se dio la vuelta con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara roja, gritando

 

-¡Mycroft!!-

 

-Estas confesándote ¿a mí?- volvió a preguntar John observando a los dos hombres frente al totalmente desconcertado

 

-hay solo dos de nosotros aquí así que ¿si no es a ti entonces a mí?-

 

-si!!! Exacto es usted Mycroft Holmes es correcto incluso si aquí hubiera 100 hombres es Mycroft! Mi mundo está girando alrededor de ti Myc, incluso si muero aquí mismo al único al que me quiero confesar es a Mycroft-

 

John tenía un expresión de asombro mesclado con incredulidad Mycroft simplemente sonreía de forma burlona cruzado de brazos Greg estaba nervioso haciendo pucheros  solo Mycroft podía verlo tomando la cesta Greg la puso en el centro del escritorio ofreciendo la paleta a Mycroft

 

-me aceptaras… ¿verdad?.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya se que estoy actualizando mas tarde de lo que digo por esto les pido una disculpa   
> voy a actualizar cuando pueda por que si pongo una fecha por una u otra razón nunca cumplo así que ahora no pondré fecha actualizare cuando pueda tratare de no tomar mucho tiempo
> 
> la vestimenta de Greg es una combinación entre dos cambios de ropa que vi en Internet espero lo puedan imaginarlo como yo   
> no creo que Greg sea muy musculoso pero teniendo el trabajo que tiene debe de tener buen cuerpo. por si las descripción se les hace exagerada   
> gracias por leer! dejen su comentarios esto me motivara a seguir escribiendo 
> 
> espero les guste!  
> bueno aquí vamos otra vez!!

El silencio se hizo en el lugar John no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba tenia lo boca abierta y no parpadeaba estaba más allá del asombro,     para romper el silencio Greg hablo

 

-por supuesto podría pensar cuan ridículo soy y preguntarse qué clase de persona soy y por qué estoy actuando así después de encontrarnos unas pocas veces…

 

-¿estarás bien?-

 

-¿con que?-

 

-si yo acepto esto ahora es posible que tenga que ser feliz para siempre conmigo-

 

-si eso es absolutamente suficiente- Greg se inclinó y puso la paleta dentro de la bolsa del saco de Mycroft –entonces con su permiso- Greg se tapó la cara con las manos y salió corriendo del lugar

 

John se dejó caer en una silla aun atónito -¿cómo diablos?  ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué paso?-

 

-tú mismo lo viste acabo de conseguir una pareja-

 

 

 

 

Greg llego al laboratorio en busca de Molly

 

-tu!! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿sabes en el problema que me metiste?- Molly empezó a retroceder rumbo a la puerta lista para escapar

 

-no sé de qué hablas-

 

-no te creo,  ¿porque enviaste los chocolates?-

 

-¿los recibió John? en serio ¿qué pasó?-

 

-lo que paso es que quede en ridículo ahora ven aquí te mereces una buena regañada- pero Molly fue más rápida y corrió por el pasillo gritando

 

-¡lo siento Greg de verdad lo sientooooo! estaba borracha!!-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mycroft seguía observando la cesta llevaba así medio día tomo un chocolate y se dio cuenta que había una tarjeta la tomo y empezó a leer

 

“querido John deslumbrante dolor terriblemente atractivo mi John,  pero eres mala persona muy mala ¿Por qué tomaste mi corazón sin mi permiso? Es por eso que no tengo corazón TT.TT  ¿puedo ser tuyo de todos modos?”

 

Y decía muchas más cosas pero Mycroft arrojo la tarjeta con cara de fastidio y tomo su bolígrafo para firmar los documentos pero no podía concentrase tomo sus cosas y salió de su oficina llamando a Greg en el camino pero no respondió,  fue a buscarlo a su casa en el archivo que Anthea le dio venia la dirección de Lestrade vivía en un lugar tranquilo tenia bonita casa con un pequeño patio frontal protegido por una reja.

 

Greg estaba saliendo de su casa cuando vio a Holmes saliendo de su coche se dio la vuelta para irse o esconderse cuando su celular sonó

 

_Ten cuidado no dejes que te atrapen MH_

 

-buenos días Gregory veo que leíste mi mensaje-

 

-buenos días señor Holmes ¿ah estado bien? No va a preguntar cómo es que se su nombre si usted nunca me lo dijo-

 

-es obvio hiciste tu investigación sobre mí con una persona que no preguntaría porque querías saber mi nombre y además es alguien que me conoce esa persona fue la señorita Molly Hooper. Y no, no he estado del todo bien-

 

-no creo que haya estado tan mal como yo-

 

-estas tan avergonzado, Tampoco puedes contestar tu teléfono, dormir o comer ningún alimento-

 

-cierto-

 

-es porque me usaste-

 

-cierto-

 

-¿quiere ir a un lugar para hablar más tranquilos?- menciono Greg con desgana

 

-deberíamos-

 

-hay una cafetería aquí cerca-

 

-quiero un lugar más cómodo con un sofá y una bebida con cuatro paredes y un techo que nos separen de los ojos de la gente con una habitación o sala de estar-

 

-¿quiere ir a un hotel?-

 

-¿acaso no hay paredes y techo en tu casa? No me digas que vives en scotland yard pero si no quieres ¿deberíamos ir a un hotel?-

 

 

Mycroft caminaba por la sala de Greg esperando su bebida

 

-aquí tiene tome asiento- Greg le entrego una cerveza en lata y tomo asiento en su sofá Mycroft se quedó de pie recargado en una estantería

 

-ayer usted debió de estar muy sorprendido la verdad es que..-

 

-¿desde cuándo empezaste a quererme?- en la mente de Mycroft se volvió a crear la escena de un campo soleado donde desaparecía todo a su alrededor, con una pequeña brisa que agitaba el cabello de Greg

 

-¿Qué es lo que te gusto de mí?- Mycroft sonreía felizmente esperando una respuesta positiva

 

-yo… lo siento pero…- Greg estaba confundido con esa pregunta

 

-supongo que querías confesarte rápido ¡incluso compraste una canasta de chocolates muy grande! Bien,  no digo que no pueda entender pero que deslumbrante dolor ¿y que terrible guapo soy verdad?-

 

-bueno la palabra deslumbrante es belleza excesiva así que no fui capaz de poner atención después de esa palabra así que ¿Qué significa terriblemente malo?- después de esa frase el campo desapareció y volvió a la habitación

 

-¿de dónde escuchaste eso?- Mycroft parecía molesto

 

-O creo que era terriblemente ocupado ¿cierto? ¿Por qué vino a buscarme?- ahora Greg pregunto

 

-pensé que tal vez cambiaste de opinión después de la confesión de ayer- Mycroft sonaba esperanzado con ese comentario

 

-también pensé en eso pero si usted dice “él no me gusta,  entonces lo voy a dejar”- dijo Greg

 

-no quiero hacer eso no tengo planeado hacerlo- Mycroft respondió serio

 

-¿Qué porque no? ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Yo le diré a John que fui rechazado- Greg se sorprendió

 

-ya te dije la razón-

 

-¿Cuándo?-

 

-¿vas a continuar evitando mis llamadas?-

 

-¿va a continuar llamándome?-

 

-¿no quieres recibir mis llamadas?-

 

-el problema no es que quiera o no,  tal vez alguna tiene que ver con Sherlock, o con mi deber de ID-

 

-entonces acéptalas- Mycroft coloco la lata de cerveza en la estantería y salió de la casa de Greg

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Un mes después,  muy tranquilo por parte de los hermanos Holmes Sherlock seguía igual ayudando y atendiendo sus propios casos sobre  Mycroft,    Greg no había escuchado de él en mucho tiempo.

 

Greg se encontraba en su oficina platicando con Sally sobre una cita romántica que ella le quería organizar con un amigo suyo

 

-como agradecimiento por ayudarme con mi suspensión te conseguí una cita con un hombre bastante guapo que dices ¿aceptas?-

 

-Sally de verdad no es necesario no creo que este de ánimo para ir a una cita-

 

-llevas mucho tiempo solo,  anda acepta solo una comida si no te gusta no hay problema,  pero inténtalo si!-

 

-¿es guapo?-

 

-sí y la mejor parte es soltero tiene 38 años y es abogado también tiene dinero,  busca algo estable y él te ha visto en las conferencias de prensa y cree que eres sexy-

 

-ok está bien voy a ir pero no te prometo nada ¿Cuándo y dónde?-

 

-ya hice la reservación está a tu nombre y es hoy a las 8 de la noche te mando el nombre del restaurante por mensaje-

 

-¿ha lo siento interrumpo algo?- pregunto John parado en la entrada de la oficina

 

-no para nada pasa John ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

 

-bueno jefe yo me retiro más tarde le envió la dirección suerte con su cita!!- comento Sally dejándolos solos

 

-vine a verte por que hace tiempo que no hablamos,  además no fuiste a la fiesta de san Valentín y después de tu confesión creí que irías,  ¿tienes una cita?-

 

-o si lo de la fiesta lo olvide,  tuve que trabajar ese día doble turno,  si tengo una cita con un amigo de Donovan-

 

-ha ya veo bueno solo quería ver si estabas bien-

 

-si estoy bien muy bien si me disculpas John tengo papeleo que hacer si quiero salir temprano-

 

-si claro nos vemos luego-

 

 

 

 

A John se le hizo extraño que Greg saliera con alguien más,  a tan solo un mes  de confesar que le gusta Mycroft, llamo a Anthea y le pregunto

 

-de casualidad Mycroft se ha visto con Greg-

 

-no doctor no que yo sepa-

 

-es que se supone que Greg se confesó pero hoy tiene una cita con otro hombre entonces ¿no funciono con Mycroft?-

 

-yo creo que no,  ya conoce como es el señor Holmes ¿necesita algo más Doctor?-

 

-no eso es todo gracias Anthea-

 

 

 

 

 

Anthea sabía que su jefe sentía algo por el inspector así que decidió ayudarlo un poco toco la puerta de la oficina de Mycroft con la excusa de nuevos papeles a firmar y dejo caer el comentario de forma casual

 

-por cierto escuche que el inspector Lestrade tiene una cita romántica hoy- Mycroft dejo de escribir dirigiendo su atención a ella

 

-¿de dónde escuchaste eso?-

 

-de una fuente muy confiable es hoy en la noche el lugar y la hora no lo sé lo siento señor-

 

-no te preocupes puedes irte-

 

 

 

 

 

 

Greg miraba su reloj a cada rato faltaban 10 minutos para las 8 y su cita aun no llegaba se sentía nervioso empezaba a pensar que esto era una mala idea cuando de pronto alguien tomo asiento frente a él

 

-buenas noches Gregory, ¡te vistes bien cuando te reúnes con otros hombres!  ha pasado bastante tiempo- comento Mycroft observando a Greg de pie a cabeza  

 

\- en realidad estoy aquí por una cita no tarda en llegar- dijo Greg revisando su reloj otra vez

 

-debe ser importante ya que llegaste temprano ¿Por qué debería tratar de rescatarte? pareces entusiasmado-

 

-rescatarme ¿Por qué? Es verdad me siento nervioso pero no es para tanto-

 

-voy a empezar un amor unilateral- dijo Mycroft cruzando la pierna

 

-¿con quién?-

 

-contigo-

 

-¿Quién yo!?- Greg estaba sorprendido no esperaba esto

 

-no me rechaces- Mycroft parecía rogar con sus ojos a Greg

 

-así que de ahora en adelante usted piensa estar enamorado de mí en secreto,  pero a mí  el sujeto de amor no correspondido ¿me lo está diciendo?-

 

-tómelo como un tipo de presentación el concepto de mi amor no correspondido,  durabilidad,  intensidad ese tipo de cosas si tienes una pregunta no dudes en hacerla-

 

Greg lo observaba boquiabierto

 

-¿disculpe Gregory Lestrade?- pregunto un hombre que al parecer era su cita, Sally no mentía era guapo

 

-hola! si soy Gregory Lestrade - respondió Greg levantándose y sonriendo al recién llegado

 

-así te comportas con otros hombres interesante- dijo Mycroft aun sentado

 

-Encantado de conocerlo pero ¿quién es…?-pregunto el hombre en dirección a Mycroft

 

-bueno él es…-

 

-la primera cita a ciegas aún no termina, cita numero 2 debería irse ya que esta cita va muy bien- comento Mycroft  tomando un trago del café de Greg

 

-no entiendo ¿que pasa? Sally dijo que yo sería su única cita- el hombre dirigía su comentario a Greg

 

-bueno vera esta situación se puede mal interpretar pero deje explicarle…-

 

-usted lo podría malinterpretar con tan solo ver esto,   pero no le quedara duda observe bien,   es una escena muy común- Mycroft tomo  la mano de Greg empezaron a caminar rumbo a la salida del lugar Greg se jaloneaba y esto hacía llamar más la atención de las personas que no dejaban de cuchichear al llegar a la puerta esta era giratoria así que Mycroft le dio un pequeño empujón a Greg dejándolo de espaldas a la puerta y de frente a Mycroft empujando la puerta para que de vuelta estaban cara a cara y Greg se sonrojo bajando la cabeza para no verlo de frente al salir volvió a tomar su mano y entrego sus llaves para que trajeran su choche Greg dio un tirón de su mano soltándose de golpe

 

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- a Greg ya se le había olvidado hablar de usted

 

-ya te lo dije en alguna de nuestras conversaciones y hace rato te lo volví a decir  pero lo sigues olvidando,   creo que fue una confesión inolvidable-

 

-¿es divertido? ¿Te diviertes jugando conmigo? Solo porque conoces mi secreto-

 

-yo no soy un niño inmaduro que vino hoy aquí solo a burlarse de ti-

 

-creo que es mejor ser inmaduro a ser egoísta que cree que lo merece todo además no quiero su amor no correspondido-

 

-¿entonces me odias? Para tu fortuna y la mía no necesito pedirle permiso para enamorarme de ti-

 

-tanto como odiarlo no en eso tiene razón pero no tenía por qué decírmelo, sabe que esta conversación es absurda ya me voy taxi!- Greg paro un taxi y se subió antes de que Mycroft pudiera detenerlo le dio la dirección de su casa.

 

Por fin pudo respirar normal levando su mano la que tomo Mycroft y sintió un hormigueo que fue directo a su pecho recordó tenerlo frente a él,   pudo ver con más detalle su cara tenia algunas pecas en la nariz y frente su cabello se vía aún más pelirrojo de cerca tiene labios delgados y rosados Greg se preguntó cómo se sentiría besarlo tuvo que admitir que no era inmune al atractivo de Holmes.

 

Cuando hacia papeleo aburrido o estaba en juntas algunas veces se sorprendió pensando cómo se sentiría abrazarlo o tomarlo de la mano, sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos y se volteo a ver por la ventana.

 

 

 

 

 

Greg tenía que soportar que Sherlock pasara la noche en su casa por dos razones

 

La primera estaban en un caso que requería de vigilancia y da la casualidad que el crimen se llevó acabo a tres casas frente a la de Greg lo peor es que Sherlock no vigilaba solo estaba en su palacio mental y Greg hacia todo el trabajo.

 

La segunda era que John tuvo que viajar a visitar a un paciente y le tomaría la noche volver y Sherlock necesitaba  de ayudante para este caso o eso dijo,   Greg pensó que Sherlock no quería estar solo pero no estaba muy seguro sobre eso.

 

Después de varias horas de vigilancia sin actividad alguna por parte del criminal Sherlock tuvo la decencia de decirle que el criminal no estaba en la casa que nunca estuvo solo esperaba que volviera pero al parecer seria hasta mañana Greg lleva casi media noche vigilando para nada estaba a punto de gritarle cuando su celular solo

 

-hola Molly como estas-

 

-mal hoy Sherlock me rechazo-

 

-en serio lo siento-

 

-si por eso hoy saldremos de fiesta-

 

-tú y ¿Quién?-

 

-tú y yo-

 

-pero estoy en medio de una vigilancia la cual al parecer nunca fue necesario hacer gracias cierto detective consultor,   sabes que si voy contigo-

 

-genial te envié algo cuando lo vi no pude evitar pensar en ver cómo te luce póntelo y nos vemos más tarde te envió el lugar por mensaje adiós!!-

 

-Molly espera como que algo para ponerme hola? Mol?- Greg guardo su celular y fue en busca de Sherlock para decirle que saldría pero este estaba dormido en su cama o eso pensó Greg por que le hablo pero no contesto estaba a punto de moverlo cuando tocaron la puerta.

 

-buenas noches busco al señor Gregory Lestrade-

 

-si soy yo-

 

-tengo un paquete para usted firme aquí por favor-

 

-gracias- cerrando la puerta Greg examino la caja grande cuadrada pesaba un poco la  puso sobre un sofá y tomo la nota

 

“espero te guste mi elección te verás sexy en esos pantalones también te compre un buen abrigo  quedara bien con unos zapatos negros,  ponte esto y no acepto un no por respuesta con cariño Molly”

 

 

Abrió la caja en ella había un pantalón blanco una camisa negra y un abrigo largo de color gris claro  el conjunto se veía muy bien en la caja

 

Greg no pensó que se le vería también así que fue a cambiarse, primero los pantalones eran pegados a sus piernas como si no trajera nada pero no eran incomodos  Molly tenia razón se le veían bien resaltaban su generoso trasero y muslos, lo siguiente fue la camisa también le quedaba pegada al pecho y el estómago se notaban más sus músculos con tan solo mover un poco su brazo se resaltaba su bíceps,  busco unos zapatos negros que solo usaba cuando tenía eventos importantes,   al final se puso  el abrigo el cual le llegaba hasta la rodilla y lo hacía verse sofisticado y elegante también serviría para el frio estaba tan emocionado viéndose en un espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su sala que no se percató que tocaban la puerta hasta que esta se abrió y alguien entro

 

-hola ¿Esta Sherlock aquí? Toque pero nadie abrió y la puerta no tenía seguro así que pase lo siento si…  wow te ves muy bien- era John lo veía atónito

 

-haaa gracias, hola si Sherlock esta en mi habitación-

 

-¿vas a salir?-

 

-si yo tengo una fiesta de hecho ya voy tarde-  Greg con cada palabra que decía se sonrojaba más ya que John no le quitaba la vista de encima tomo su celular y las llaves camino hacia la puerta a punto de salir cuando Sherlock salió de su cuarto

 

-¿John? Pensé que volverías hasta mañana-

 

-si yo también pero el paciente estaba en una clínica privada a las afueras de Londres así que no tuve que viajar más lejos iba a ir a casa cuando recordé que dijiste que estabas con Greg y viene a buscarte par…- John no pudo terminar la frase ya que Sherlock lo besaba como si no hubiera un mañana abrazándolo muy fuerte pegándolo a él las cosas rápidamente se intensificaron y antes de que viera algo más Greg salió corriendo de su propia casa en busca de un taxi para ir con Molly tal vez tomaría una que otra cerveza por eso no llevo su auto.

 

El lugar que Molly eligió era un club gay con música ruidosa movida luces lásers y muchos jóvenes Greg se sentía incómodo algunos  chicos se le acercaron queriendo tocarlo o invitándolo a bailar o a un lugar más privado y obscuro, además de no traer dinero Molly le pago el taxi y las cerveza después de contarle la escena que vivo, cuando se fue de casa olvido su cartera en su otro pantalón.

 

Para acabarla su teléfono estaba con 5% de batería y no encontraba a Molly por ningún lado se fue a bailar con un grupo de personas y la perdió de vista,   se dijo que ya tenía suficiente de eso salió del club e intento llamar a Molly pero no respondió asi que le envio un mensaje

 

**Mol sal de donde quiera que estés necesito dinero para el taxi GL**

 

Pero no hubo respuesta intento llamarla otra vez pero nada,  considero sus posibilidades no podía llamar a John porque estaba con Sherlock,  Sally estaba de guardia y si le pedía el favor de venir por él se lo cobraría con creces,   Dimmock está de vacaciones suspirando profundamente hizo la ultima llamada su celular tenía 3% de batería rogo a dios que le contestara

 

-buenas noches Gregory-

 

-hola de casualidad ya salió de trabajar ¿Dónde está?-

 

-¿somos ya tan cercanos?-

 

-no, no es eso… yo-

 

-a que debo el placer de tu llamada a una hora tan tardía-

 

-es que en este momento estoy en algún lugar de Londres que no conozco estoy en una situación desafortunada ¿puedes venir por mí?-

 

-no suena muy tentador buscar tu ubicación ¿puedes ser más específico?-

 

-bueno pues estoy fuera de un club gay vestido como joven de 25 sin dinero y con mi celular a punto de morir-

 

-humm estoy muy ocupado ahora mismo-

 

-¿Te habría llamado si no estuviera tan desesperado? Además aquí hay hombres en autos caros que me miran raro ¿no sientes ninguna pena por mí?-

 

-súbete al coche del bastardo que te ofrezca más dinero-

 

-¿Qué, hola, hola?- su teléfono había muerto Greg empezó a lamentar haberlo llamada ahora sí que estaba jodido.

 

Mycroft eligió ese día para manejar su auto personal se alegró de haberlo hecho ya que Gregory requería de su ayuda llamo a Anthea para que rastreara la ubicación  de Lestrade.

 

cuando llego a la dirección que su asistente le dio Gregory estaba inclinado hablando y sonriendo con alguien que estaba dentro en un coche blanco con la ventana abajo Mycroft no podía dejar de ver a su hombre hermoso con esa ropa sexy,  sonriéndole al bastardo de otro carro  lo invadió una rabia y celos tan fuerte que no lo pensó simplemente acelero tan rápido como pudo y choco la parte trasera del carro blanco haciendo que Greg saltara hacia atrás sorprendido y asustado  viendo a Mycroft rojo del coraje sus ojos como dagas en Greg y retorcía sus manos furiosamente en el volante.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no soy muy buena describiendo lugares o cosas por eso les dejo la imagen del carro de Mycroft y los zapatos 
> 
> este es el link de la casa   
> http://www.decorablog.com/casa-minimalista-en-londres/ 
> 
>  
> 
> tampoco soy muy buena describiendo otras cosas que salen el este capitulo como físicos o momentos espero les guste y gracias por leer!!

 

 

 

 

 

Mycroft bajo de su coche con la vista fija en  Greg mientras la persona del otro carro bajaba y miraba los daños

 

-pero qué demonios!! ¿estás loco? - pregunto el hombre

 

-My. Mycroft!- Greg dijo en voz baja retrocediendo un paso

 

-¿Qué lo conoces?-pregunto el hombre dirigiéndose a Greg

 

-lo siento por los daños este es mi número y aquí viene la dirección de mi trabajo cualquiera que sea el costo estoy dispuesto a pagarlo vamos! - Mycroft dijo al hombre sin siquiera mirarlo tomando la mano de Greg para llevarlo a su carro

 

-espera ¿Por qué hiciste eso y de donde conoces a Greg?-

 

-lo hice porque al parecer este hombre estaba a punto de subir a tu carro y eso no me conviene- respondió Mycroft ahora si dirigiendo su mirada al hombre que resultó ser el forense con el cual Greg trabaja Philip Anderson venía acompañado de su esposa

 

-¿Qué? Ósea que lo hizo a propósito sabe lo caro que es este coche- dijo Anderson apuntando a su carro

 

-no creo que sea más caro que el mío ya tiene mi tarjeta lo voy a compensar además sabe que conozco a Gregory si me disculpan tenemos que irnos- jalo ligeramente a Greg de la mano y lo llevo hasta su coche abrió la puerta y lo ayudo a subir y luego subió el y arranco su choche

 

\- ¿Cómo puede alguien arruinar un carro Zenvo a propósito?

 

-había una razón que ameritaba esa reacción además es un  Zenvo ST1,   está bien si dices que estas conmovido-

 

\- ¿el destruir el carro de alguien más puede ser conmovedor? -

 

-lo hice todo por que vine a recogerte-

 

-humm gracias por todo no puedo compensarte el choque-

 

-nunca  lo pedí¸ solo tengo que llevarte a casa y listo-

 

-ah… no puedo ir a casa hoy-

 

-estas tratando de seducirme-

 

-No, claro que no en mi casa están Sherlock y John que al parecer llego antes de su viaje y Sherlock se puso demasiado alegre de verlo casi lo desnuda en mi sala y además Sherlock tiene que dormir en mi casa porque estamos en medio de un caso de vigilancia-

 

-ok entonces vamos a un hotel-

 

-no quiero seducirte! Puedes prestarme para un taxi voy a scotland yard y dormir en mi oficina-

 

-no voy a gastar más dinero en ti- sin decir más Mycroft condujo.

 

-hemos llegado- comento Mycroft bajando del coche

 

\- ¿Qué a donde qué lugar es este? - pregunto Greg bajando también y observando la casa frente a él de color blanco de unos dos pisos con un pequeño balcón en la parte superior izquierda con ventanales en las orillas y en el medio

 

-mi casa,  vamos entremos-

 

-tu casa ahh ¿tu casa? - grito Greg caminando rumbo a la entrada detrás de Mycroft

 

-toma asiento ponte cómodo ¿quieres algo de tomar? Vino tal vez-

 

-si gracias vino está bien- Greg miraba en todas direcciones si por fuera la casa era bonita por dentro era más totalmente blanca con decoraciones de cristal unas pocas cosas de colores es un espacio abierto el sofá también es blanco Greg tomo asiento con mucho cuidado no queriendo ensuciarlo

 

-no pasa nada si te sientas normalmente aquí tienes- dijo Mycroft entregándole una copa y dejando la botella en la mesa tomando asiendo al lado de Greg

 

-tienes una muy bonita casa-

 

-gracias que bueno que te guste-

 

-¿vives aquí solo?-

 

-desafortunadamente- comento Mycroft mirándolo fijamente con anhelo Greg rompió primero el contacto visual tomándose de un solo trago toda su copa sirviéndose mas

 

-el vino también es muy bueno-

 

-si lo es,   tengo otra botella por si te acabas esta-

 

-gracias y aquí normalmente traes a tus conquistas- quiso saber Greg

 

-no, este espacio es solo para mí y mi familia nunca he traído a nadie con otras intenciones solo familia,  tu eres el primero- Mycroft tomo un trago de su copa acercándose un poco más a Greg en el sofá

 

-es bueno saberlo entonces puedo dormir aquí esta noche- Greg ya comenzaba su tercera copa estar a solas con Mycroft en su casa tan cerca lo ponía nervioso y se aceleraba su respiración más si lo miraba de esa forma se sentía mareado tal vez ya estaba borracho

 

-puedes dormir aquí las noches que quieras- Mycroft tomo la copa de Greg ya vacía de su mano y la puso en la mesa tomo su mano de nuevo acariciaba cada uno de sus dedos de forma lenta sin dejar de mirarlo estaban muy cerca nariz con nariz

 

-no se hacer esto-comento Greg en un susurro cerrado sus ojos por un momento mientras Mycroft acariciaba su cara con el dorso de su mano

 

-entonces déjame guiarte ¿soy atractivo cierto? -

 

-sí, sí mucho- respondió Greg cerrando sus ojos sintiendo el aliento de Mycroft a milímetros de sus labios cuando sintió un pequeño roce supo que Mycroft ya estaba iniciando un beso que apenas sintió en su labio superior cuando un sonido fuerte rompió el mágico momento y Greg volteo su cara haciendo que Mycroft lo besara en la mejilla

 

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Greg empujando ligeramente a Mycroft por el pecho para que le diera espacio

 

-mi celular si me disculpas tomare la llamada en privado es sobre trabajo en seguida vuelvo- Mycroft se puso de pie caminando a la cocina contestando su llamada Greg dio un suspiro profundo y regañándose mentalmente por bajar la guardia y agradeciendo la interrupción por que no estaba seguro de poder parar una vez que probara esos labios rosados,  quería besar a Mycroft con tantas ganas que lo asustaron tomo la copa y se sirvió lo último de vino esperando poder calmar su respiración.

 

-lamento la interrupción, pero tengo un poco de trabajo que hacer,   iré a tomar una ducha y luego te mostrare donde vas a dormir de acuerdo- Mycroft se dio cuenta que Greg estaba incómodo y que volvió a subir la barrera y decido no presionarlo

 

-si gracias yo espero- Greg vio como Mycroft subió las escaleras y se derrumbó en el sofá estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escucho movimiento de llaves en la puerta de entrada y como esta se abría y alguien entraba

 

\- ¿Mycroft estas en casa puedo descansar un rato aquí? - John dejaba su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada caminando en dirección a la sala

 

En cuanto escucho el ruido de las llaves Greg corrió escaleras arriba y casi llegando al segundo piso escucho a John gritar entro en la primera habitación que vio creyendo que estaba a salvo, pero John volvió a hablar y se escuchaba cada vez más cerca encontró otra puerta dentro de la habitación y entro en el cuarto de baño en donde Mycroft tenía la camisa abierta bajándola a mitad de sus hombros se congelo cuando vio a Greg.

 

Lestrade parpadeo y no pudo evitar pasear su mirada por el torso delgado y casi pálido sin vello totalmente liso su piel parecía de porcelana y delicada con músculos, pero no exagerado con bíceps bien trabajados unas cuentas pecas que adornan sus hombros y brazos.

 

Greg salió de su transe cuando escucho la puerta del cuarto abrirse y unos pasos que se dirigían al baño

 

-es John está aquí-

 

Mycroft volvió a subir su camisa pero sin abrocharla camino hacia a Greg acorralándolo entre la puerta y su cuerpo Greg trato de deslizarse por debajo pero Mycroft se lo impidió poniendo su mano en sima de su hombro dejando el rostro muy sonrojado de Greg a la altura del pecho de Mycroft

 

\- ¿porque no puedes amarme? - dijo Mycroft bajando su vista a Greg sin dejar que se mueva

 

-Mycroft estas en el baño ¿puedo pasar? - John ya estaba en la habitación y ahora tocaba la puerta del baño Greg empezó a mover la cabeza frenéticamente en forma de negación.

 

-¿Qué necesitas John? estoy a punto de bañarme-

 

-a no nada importante solo pensé que no me escuchabas te decía que voy a descansar aquí un rato más tarde me voy-

 

-porque no vas a tu casa con Sherlock-

 

-Sherlock no está en casa está en medio de un caso y se quedara con Greg además discutí con él y si me voy a casa eso me ara extrañarlo y seré yo el primero en buscarlo y pedir disculpas por algo que no hice-

 

\- ¡no es siempre así¡  y ahora ¿por qué pelearon? -

 

-luego te cuento es una larga conversación bueno iré a descansar a la otra habitación-

 

Greg aprovecho el momento y empujo a Mycroft abrió la puerta y salió lo más rápido que pudo se sentó en la cama y se abanicó con la mano para que bajara su rubor en el rostro Mycroft salió también abrochándose la camisa.

 

-solo puedes prestarme para el taxi me voy a mi casa ya que John está aquí puedo volver y vigilar a Sherlock de que no incendie mi hogar- Greg estiro su mano esperando que su pedido sea concedido

 

-mejor aún puedo llamar a mi chofer para que te lleve así me quedare más tranquilo de saber que llegaras seguro a tu casa,  estará aquí en 5 minutos- Mycroft envió un mensaje se dio la vuelta volvió al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí Greg salió de la habitación bajo las escaleras volteando hacia arriba para que John no lo viera y salió de la casa espero tan solo un par de minutos y un coche negro se detuvo frente a el

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

John seguía pensando en su absurda pelea con Sherlock se sentía cada vez más confuso

 

-me vas a decir que paso son mi querido hermanito o vas a seguir ignorando tu teléfono para que lo conteste mi asistente te recuerdo que ella trabaja conmigo- Mycroft dejo caer un par de recados en el escritorio de John después de hacer el comentario

 

-¿Qué? O si lo siento bueno mi discusión fue algo así- John empezó a relatarle a Mycroft

 

“-Sherlock has notado que Greg últimamente me está evitando-

-¿Quién es Greg?-

-ya tuvimos esta conversación, él es Lestrade-

-ha sí que pasa-

-que me evita y cuando hablamos ya no me mira a los ojos hace todo lo posible por no quedarse a solas conmigo-

-si tengo una teoría sobre eso-

-qué clase de teoría, tienes que decirme-

-no si te digo deja de ser mi teoría-

-vamos dime además Greg es mi amigo me preocupo por el-

-aunque él quiere ser algo mas-

\- ¿a qué te refieres con algo más? -

-ooo John eres tan ciego y tu mente tan lenta-

-no cambies el tema genio-

-me estas distrayendo John estoy en medio de un caso y si no vas a ayudarme mejor vete-

-me estas corriendo ¿Qué paso con te extraño de hace unos momentos? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que prácticamente se abalanzó sobre mí-

-te lo dije tu mente es lenta-

\- ¡lo hiciste a propósito! para ver la reacción de Greg cómo pudiste hacer algo así el pobre hombre salió corriendo de su propia casa-

-ahora lo compadeces ¿estás seguro de que solo quieres ser su amigo? -

-claro es mi amigo yo no tengo otra clase de sentimientos para con el Sherlock ¿estas celoso?-

-no seas idiota John celos son la peor reacción humana y la más baja yo no siento ese tipo de cosas-

-se me olvidaba que hablo con el señor sin sentimentalismo y ahora me pregunto ¿Por qué seguimos juntos? ¿de verdad me amas Sherlock? -

-estoy en medio de un caso tu estas siendo obtuso y fastidioso-

-muy bien me voy no sé qué hago contigo cuando te da la gana me ofendes y no te disculpas estoy muy cansado quería descansar contigo, pero como siempre eres el rey de los egoístas y no te importan el demás adiós Sherlock- “

 

 

 

 

-y así fue nuestra discusión sigo pensando en lo que insinuó de que Greg tiene sentimientos románticos por mí-

 

-Sherlock no sabe de sentimientos aun lo está descubriendo contigo no le hagas caso te aseguro que a Gregory le gusta alguien más-

 

-entonces debo disculparme por alterarme y acusarlo de no amarme es que en ocasiones están difícil estar con él, pero no concibo mi vida sin Sherlock Holmes-

 

-es bueno saberlo y que él también lo sepa ¿no es así hermanito? - Mycroft dirigió su vista a la puerta la cual estaba entre abierta y Sherlock escuchaba detrás

 

-Sherlock! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando? - John se puso de pie y termino de abrir la puerta para encarar a su novio

 

-acabo de llagar solo escuche lo último, John lo siento yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti-

 

-ven aquí tonto- John jalo a Sherlock para abrazarlo murmurando cosas que Mycroft no alcanzaba a escuchar y tampoco quería

 

-ya! ¡Ya! Tortolos vayan a otra parte algunos tenemos que trabajar por cierto John en uno de tus recados decía que tienes un paciente esta tarde o algo así-

 

-o si casi lo olvido tengo que ir Barts quieren un par de consultas tal vez me tome la tarde ¿Sherlock sigues en el caso?-

 

-sí, esta noche seguiremos con la vigilancia en casa de Lestrade si todo sale como pienso hoy cerramos el caso-

 

-bueno ya que me desocupe pasare a verte ¿está bien? - pregunto John acariciando su cara

 

-si John está bien- Sherlock sonrió tomando la mano de John y saliendo de la oficina de su hermano.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Sherlock me da mucha hambre después de una vigilancia exitosa y un criminal tras las rejas tuve un día ocupado en la oficina y no comí nada voy a comprar algo para comer además tengo que llenar el papeleo y tomar tu declaración no puedes irte aun ¿sabes dónde deje mi abrigo? -

 

-Lestrade no puedes perder tiempo buscando tu abrigo llévate el mío entre más rápido vuelvas más rápido me voy-

 

-ok ya tranquilo está bien tomare el tuyo en seguida vuelvo-

 

Mycroft estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando se abrió y Greg salió trotando Mycroft se movió a un lado para que no lo golpeara se dio la vuelta viendo la espalda de Greg este sintió que lo observaban y volteo

 

-oh dios! Me asustaste ¿qué haces aquí? -

 

-yo me asuste más casi me desfiguras el rostro- Mycroft camino hasta estar frente a frente

 

-lo siento no te vi estaba a punto de ir a comprar algo de comer ¿quieres ir conmigo?-

 

-claro solo tengo algo que darte antes de ir- Mycroft se agacho y tomo una caja de un pequeño arbusto la abrió y tenía un par de zapatos negros que brillaban con la poca luz de la calle, por lo poco que Greg podía apreciar se veían hermosos y muy caros.

 

-esos zapatos se ven muy caros-

 

-lo son, así me gustan y más si son un regalo-

 

-no puedo usar zapatos tan lujosos como esos-

 

-entonces no los uses lujosamente úsalos significativamente- Mycroft saco los zapatos de la caja y los puso frente a Greg levantando la cabeza para mirarlo, Greg lo miraba a él y a los zapatos sorprendido

 

-cuando vengas a mi úsalos en un buen día bellamente- Mycroft se puso de pie viéndolo fijamente cuando de repente noto un movimiento detrás de Greg era John que caminaba sigilosamente antes de que Mycroft pudiera decir o hacer algo John abrazo a Greg por la espalda

 

-¿Qué tanto hablas con otro hombre? Oooh te sientes diferente hoy- Mycroft tenía la boca abierta viendo a la cara de Greg tan blanca como un papel y los ojos muy abiertos casi se le salen de la impresión estaba totalmente inmóvil mientras John lo tocaba y lo abrazaba John movió su cara hacia arriba y un poco a adelante se dio cuenta que abrazaba al hombre equivocado en ese mismo momento la puerta se abrió y apareció Sherlock.

 

John inmediatamente se separó de Greg saltando a un lado hubo un destello de asombro que paso muy rápidamente por la cara de Sherlock, pero inmediatamente desapareció, Greg dejo escapar la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

 

-iba a encontrarme contigo, pero ya llegaste ¿puede alguien explicarme qué clase de situación es esta? - dijo Sherlock en un tono serio

 

-¡es un error! ¡un error! pensé que eras tú yo te compré esta chaqueta así que pensé que eras tú además la iluminación no es muy buena ¡de verdad pensé que eras tú! Pero que sorpresa era Greg él también es alto- se apresuró a explicar John entre balbuceos y repeticiones –Greg lo siento de verdad lo siento-

 

Mycroft dio un paso al frente tomo la chaqueta de los hombros de Greg se la quitó y se dirigió a Sherlock entregándole la chaqueta

 

-el problema es este abrigo, ese bastardo que tienes por novio se llama así mismo doctor cuando no puede distinguir proporciones anatómicas, no tiene destreza visual-

 

-dijiste que ibas a un lado vamos! A donde quiera que ibas a ir- dijo y tomando la mano de Greg llevándoselo del lugar

 

-¡de verdad fue un error! Nunca pensé que Greg usara tu abrigo-

 

-entra no me puedo ir hasta que Lestrade vuelva y tome mi declaración- Sherlock volvió a entrar en la casa seguido de un John muy conmocionado.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- ¿estás bien? incluso debes estar más apenado por que Sherlock salió, John solo se equivocó así que no te sientas tan emocionado- comento Mycroft a Greg llevaban caminando 20 minutos sin rumbo fijo y sin decir nada

 

-lo sé,  sé que definitivamente fue un error, pero… es muy intenso incluso ahora siento como si John estuviera detrás de mí, se siente tan intenso que… aun siento su abrazo- Greg parecía perdido viendo a la nada en frente de él deteniéndose en su caminata

 

-si el problema es la intensidad entonces hagamos esto- Mycroft aprovecho en cuanto Greg se puso frente a él lo tomo de la barbilla manteniéndolo inmóvil y lo beso una presión de labios contra labios que duro solo unos instantes pero que Greg recibió con más sorpresa que el abrazo sin poder cerrar sus ojos, cuando Mycroft se separó puso sus manos en los brazos de Greg sin decir nada se quitó su abrigo y se lo puso a Greg que al principio se resistió tratando de empujar lejos el abrigo pero la presión de las manos de Mycroft era más fuerte.

 

-Qué tal ahora hay cosas más intensas por las cuales debes preocuparte- estuvieron viéndose un rato hasta que Greg se dio la media vuelta y regreso a su casa cuando llego encontró los zapatos en la entrada los puso de vuelta en la caja y entro a su hogar el cual estaba solo al parecer Sherlock y John se habían ido.

 

 

Más tarde mientras Greg se estaba dando una ducha cerro sus ojos bajo el chorro de agua recuerdos de él y Mycroft invadieron su mente desde el momento que se conocieron hasta el día de hoy, sus conversaciones todo,  lo único que pensaba es Mycroft abriendo los ojos de repente a Greg lo golpeo la realidad se estaba enamorando de Mycroft Holmes.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> antes que nada aquí se habla muy ligeramente de la enfermedad de Mycroft mas adelante se dirá que la causo y se hablara mas en detalle 
> 
>  
> 
> disculpen la tardanza tuve algunos problemas familiares y no mucho tiempo para escribir 
> 
> quise subir el capitulo antes de navidad para desearles felices fiesta que la pasen muy bien que tengan mucha convivencia familiar y mucha comida!! ja ja ja 
> 
> tratare de actualizar la próxima semana pero por si no puedo Feliz año nuevo!! nos leemos el próximo año 
> 
> un abrazo a todas las personas que leen mi historia les deseo felices fiestas   
> gracias por seguir leyendo y por esperar ahora si a leer!!

Al día siguiente Mycroft despertó un poco desconcertado y hablando es voz alta dijo la fecha la cual creía que era pero revisando su teléfono se dio cuenta que era el día después de la fecha dada, se levantó de su cama empezó a buscar el resto de su traje del día de ayer.

Encontró solo su traje de tres piezas pero no su abrigo, dentro del pantalón había un recibo de unos zapatos bastante caros que además no eran de su medida.  
Confundido se dio cuenta que su saco no estaba siguió buscando en los cajones en el armario entren el resto de su ropa pero no encontró nada, su celular sonó una alerta sobre su horario para el día al cual ya iba tarde se apresuró a ducharse y salir rumbo a su trabajo 

 

 

Greg empezó a vestirse para ir a trabajar al mismo tiempo miraba una y otra vez su teléfono esperando una llamada o mensaje cualquier señal de explicación, justificación o cualquier cosa que se le parezca a su situación de ayer con Mycroft

 

-tengo que hacer más ejercicio dejar de comer tanto pan siempre que engordo creo que mi pene también lo hace, hoy me pondré mis boxers de Superman- dijo frente al espejo poniéndose su ropa interior y pantalones comprobando una vez más su celular 

 

-esto es ridículo parezco un adolecente que no sabe que pasa después del primer beso, apuesto a que ese Mycroft se le pasa besando a cuanto hombre se le pasa por enfrente para él es tan fácil solo besar y huir y ahora por esperar a que me llame voy tarde al trabajo, maldito imbécil- Greg salió de su habitación en rumbo a la puerta principal para ir a trabajar.

Sin darse cuenta que del abrigo que Mycroft le puso ayer salía un pequeño destello azul 

 

 

 

Cuando Mycroft llego a su oficina John se encontraba ya trabajando pero en cuanto lo vio entrar desvió la mirada y parecía nervioso 

-John podemos hablar un momento-

-si mira yo hablare primero, sé que ayer cometí un error al abrazar a Greg de verdad no sabía que era el además quiero disculparme aunque no estoy seguro si debería hacerlo contigo por que no sé qué ¿clase de relación tienes con Greg?-

-en tu opinión ¿Cuál fue mi reacción de ayer?-

-te estoy preguntando enserio-

-y yo te estoy preguntando que paso ayer ¿Por qué abrazaste a Gregory? ¿Qué paso después?- 

-que estás diciendo espera ¿de casualidad tu…?-

-sí creo que estoy teniendo una recaída-

-¿no escuchaste la grabadora?-

-no tengo la grabadora no tengo el abrigo que estaba usando ayer tampoco-

-creo que Greg lo estaba usando cuando iba en taxi lo vi caminar de vuelta a su casa y tenía un abrigo diferente o eso creí en realidad estaba distraído-

-tal vez él lo tenga-

-primero ve al hospital-

-primero necesito la grabadora, ah de casualidad sabes en donde deje zapatos nuevos que compre recuerdo llevarlos a la oficina pero no están eran unos bonitos zapatos-

-Greg también los tiene-

-¿Por qué le estoy dando tantas cosas? Es lindo pero que ha hecho el por mí- sonriendo Mycroft salió en busca de su grabadora.

 

 

 

Greg termino de firmar el ultimo archivo le dijeron que cuando terminara el papeleo podía irse a descansar era la primera vez en años que lo dejaban salir a las 4 de la tarde claro si no había un asesinato se estiro en su silla y empezó a tomar sus cosas cuando afuera de su oficina las personas estaban haciendo un alboroto asomándose por las ventas y murmurando algo sobre un hombre de lujo en un carro excéntrico 

 

-¿Que es todo ese alboroto?- pregunto Greg a una oficial cerca de la salida 

-un hombre bastante guapo que dice que viene a buscar a alguien-

 

Antes de que Greg saliera Anderson le grito que lo esperara para salir juntos iban caminando cuando notaron un grupo de personas rodeando algo, Greg llamo su atención para que dejaran pasar en ese mismo instante su mirada capto al culpable de tanta atención 

 

Mycroft estaba parado al lado de su coche esperando a Greg y contestando las preguntas de los oficiales sobre su Zenvo ST1 cuando escucho la voz de Greg detrás de la multitud algunos se movieron para dejarlo pasar y otros decían cosas sobre Mycroft

-ya viste su choche esta de lujo-

-ese hombre es atractivo-

-él es como una pieza de arte ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Está esperando a alguien?-

 

Mycroft levando la mano en forma de saludo en dirección a Greg todos los oficiales que estaban en el lugar vieron a Greg sorprendidos otros con envidia e incredulidad hasta que Anderson hablo

-oh dios creo que te buscan a ti Greg-

Greg empezó a caminar en dirección a Mycroft la multitud se fue abriendo en su paso hasta que llego con Holmes 

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Greg incomodo 

-¿tienes alguna cita?-

-no-

-entonces sube- Mycroft se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del copiloto para él, Greg camino y subió al carro bajo la atenta mirada de medio scotland yard. 

Mycroft espero hasta que estaba en su asiento cerró la puerta de forma suave rodeó el coche y subió en el lado del conductor dejando a los policías hombres y mujeres hablando 

-¿viste como abrió y cerró la puerta para Lestrade?-

-¡oh dios! Con esa altura y esas miradas… ¡incluso tiene buenos modales!-.

 

 

 

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-a casa- 

-¿a mi casa? ¿Por qué siempre haces lo que quieres sin consultar mi opinión?-

-dijiste que no tenias citas ¿necesitas detenerte en algún lado?-

-no ¿pero por qué mi casa?-

-escuche que tienes mi abrigo-

-entonces ¿viniste solo para recogerlo?-

 

-¿Qué estabas pensando exactamente? Parece que piensas que esto es una cita tengamos una cita la próxima vez hoy no puedo por algunas razones- 

-no quise decir eso… ¿no tienes algo que decirme?-

-¿tengo que decir algo en situaciones como esta?- 

El resto del viaje fue en silencio interrumpido de vez en cuando por el celular de Mycroft   
Cuando llegaron a casa de Greg este fue en busca del abrigo

-gracias- dijo Greg extendió la mano para dárselo a su dueño 

Mycroft lo tomo y saco de la bolsa una pluma negra con la parte de arriba dorada la observo unos segundos y luego dijo 

-¿fue cálido? Así que estuviste cálido me voy ahora-

 

-¿debería solamente actuar indiferente? así como tú que actúas como si nada paso ¿eso es lo que tengo que hacer?-

-¿algo paso entre nosotros ayer?-

 

-nunca pensé que actuarias así yo pensaba en ser indiferente primero y decirte “fue un error no significo nada” pero me siento completamente ridículo y molesto- Greg estaba alterado y le molestaba aún más la tranquila que miraba en Mycroft 

-continua-

-sé que es un poco pasado de moda pero para mí… no fue insignificante, me gusto- Mycroft parpadeo sorprendido 

-¿de casualidad nosotros dormimos juntos?-

-¡Mycroft Holmes!!- pero el celular de Greg sonó interrumpiendo su conversación 

-anda responde- Greg saco su teléfono del bolsillo y se quedó mirando la pantalla lo que le faltaba John le estaba llamando 

-es John ¿cierto?- Mycroft tomo el celular de su mano y contesto la llamada 

-soy yo Mycroft si estamos juntos no sé qué es, pero debo estar diciendo cosas estúpidas, si lo encontré necesito regresar y escucharlo nos vemos en la oficina- colgó y se lo devolvió a Greg que parecía más molesto que antes 

-me tengo que ir vamos a continuar esta platica mañana lo que sea que es- Mycroft se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa 

Greg camino a la puerta poniendo el seguro se dio media vuelta y dijo

-¿escucha una pluma?-

 

 

 

Mycroft decidió volver a casa para escuchar la pluma grabadora cuando termino de escuchar hasta donde Greg y él se besaron algo que lo emociono y entristeció al mismo tiempo por no poder recordar, quiso reclamarle a John pero se escapó diciendo que tenía una cita y se fue.

 

 

-iré al grano quiero saber por qué Mycroft escucha a una pluma- dijo Greg sentándose al lado de John en una banca en el parque 

-no creo que yo deba decirte eso-

-me lo debes por lo de ayer-

-ya te dije que lo siento no sabía que eras tú, ok te lo diré pero no le digas a Mycroft que yo te dije-

-yo no diré nada pero te aseguro que el sabrá que fuiste tú-

-la pluma es una grabadora, cuando tiene días muy estresantes graba todo-

-¿una grabadora? En serio pero ¿porque la usa?-

-Mycroft tiene una condición especial los médicos dicen que su cerebro no está afectado, pero cuando recibe algún sobresalto o está muy estresado el olvida algunas horas o a veces días completos cuando era joven paso por muchas cosas el trabajo con el gobierno, Sherlock y su adicción, sus padres, su cerebro hace eso como mecanismo de defensa-

-ni siquiera pensé en eso Él es una persona que desborda confianza-

-claro que no solo es eso su enfermedad consiste en más cosas pero no estoy en derecho de decirte todo.  
Las personas normales no recuerdan lo que hicieron el tercer domingo del último mes o el último miércoles, pero Mycroft ahora graba con más frecuencia-

-así que por eso su personalidad están quisquillosa-

-naa esa es su personalidad normal-

-ha pero esa grabadora no es de las que continuamente graba algo así como 24 horas al día ¿o sí?-

-creo que es capaz de grabar 48 horas continuas- 

-¡oh nooooo! Nos vemos luego gracias John- Greg se puso de pie con un salto y salió corriendo del parque.

 

 

 

 

Después de ir al médico para una revisión la cual salió muy bien Mycroft se puso cómodo en su sillón para seguir escuchando su grabadora por si perdió algo importante mientras tomaba un trago de vino escuchaba los ruidos que Greg hizo en la noche y posteriormente en la mañana y de repente Greg menciono algo sobre su pene Mycroft se atraganto con el vino y devolvió la grabación para saber si escucho mal pero no al parecer Greg tenía un trauma con cierta parte que engorda de más en su cuerpo,

 

Mycroft empezó a imaginar a Greg en toalla frente a su espejo su hermosa piel bronceada salpicada por gotas de agua que bajan a su abdomen.

Sin darse cuenta su mano bajo lentamente a sus pantalones frotando su erección vestida tan solo un poco más de deliciosas visiones de Greg… 

 

Su ensoñación se rompió con un toque fuerte en su puerta Mycroft inmediatamente quito la mano de su entrepierna reacomodo su pantalón tomo algunas respiraciones profundas para calmar su excitación, puso pause a la grabadora y fue abrir la puerta para su sorpresa un ID entro corriendo a su casa preguntando frenéticamente donde estaba la grabadora 

 

-¿Dónde está? ¿ya terminaste de escucharla? ¿Dónde está en tu cuarto?- 

-si estaba por terminar de escucharla y no, no está en mi cuarto está aquí- Mycroft volteo en dirección a su estéreo de sonido en donde la pluma estaba conectada por USB.

 

Greg corrió para tomar la pluma pero Mycroft fue más rápido tomándola en su mano y levantando su brazo, Greg daba pequeños saltos intentando quitársela pero no alcanzaba.

Mycroft camino alrededor del sillón pasándose la pluma de una mano a otra mientras Greg lo seguía jalándolo para quitársela hasta que Mycroft retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y Greg tropezó con sus pies cayendo encima de Mycroft mientras que este caía en el sofá.

Estaban frente a frente cara a cara Greg encima de Mycroft todo su cuerpo se conectaba Greg intento levantarse pero Mycroft lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo inmovilizo 

-será mejor que no te muevas Gregory-

-suéltame-

-no tengo intención de hacerlo- comento Mycroft pareciendo muy relajado con la situación doblando su brazo derecho y colocando detrás de su cabeza

-no lo hagas-

-hacer ¿Qué? ¿Debería hacerlo ahora o después?-

-te voy a golpear si no me sueltas-

-estas siendo muy duro con un paciente si sabes sobre la grabadora es obvio que sabes sobre mi situación así que no mal intérpretes, no pretendía, en realidad no recordaba el beso que te di, lo siento te prometo que are mi mejor esfuerzo por no olvidar nada referente a ti de ahora en adelante-

-ya escuchaste esa parte ¿hasta dónde escuchaste?-

-ten cuidado con moverte mucho puedo que tu pantalón se desgarre y mire tu ropa interior de Superman-

-oh dios!! Qué vergüenza!! ¡También escuchaste lo otro!- Greg estaba sonrojado más de lo habitual y empezó a hacer berrinche pataleando y golpeando ligeramente sus puños en el pecho de Mycroft cuando termino dejo caer su cabeza cerca del corazón de Holmes escuchando como este empezaba a latir más rápido y fuerte su respiración también se acelero 

 

Mycroft se quedó muy quieto con los ojos muy abiertos sintiendo la totalidad de Greg encima suyo se sentía mucho mejor de lo que imagino y alguna parte de su cuerpo empezaba a crecer como su respiración 

Cuando Greg se dio cuenta de la tensión del hombre debajo de el intento levantarse pero Mycroft sostenía muy fuerte su camisa Greg levanto su cabeza y lo miro directo a los ojos los de Mycroft estaban casi obscuros y tenía las pupilas dilatadas en cambio Greg tenía una expresión casi de pánico en sus ojos Mycroft soltó su camisa. 

Greg se puso inmediatamente de pie yendo a la salida 

-vete ahora antes de que…- intento decir Mycroft pero Greg lo interrumpió

-si ya se lo que vas a decir que me vaya ahora antes de que no me dejes ir… ¿cierto?-

-iba a decir que si no te vas ahora habrá mucho tráfico-

-ah ¿en… serio?, Si eso entonces nos vemos luego- Greg se fue con la cabeza baja más avergonzado que en toda su vida

Mycroft se recargo en el respaldo del sofá suspirando y diciendo para el mismo

-por supuesto es una mentira, no quiero dejarte ir Gregory-

 

 

 

 

Al día siguiente Sherlock y John decidieron salir a cenar fuera Sherlock tuvo la amabilidad de invitar a Greg e incluso a su hermano a John le pareció buena idea.  
llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que Greg al restaurante mientras esperaban a que su mesa estuviera lista John y Greg platicaban animadamente sobre el partido de futbol y Sherlock observaba muy atentamente a Greg, otra voz interrumpió al trio 

-lamento la tardanza demasiado trabajo- Mycroft se para al lado de Lestrade y le sonrió, Greg se sonrojo y aparto la mirada un mesero les indico el lugar para su mesa al momento de tomar asiento Sherlock interrumpió y le dijo a Greg

-toma asiento al lado de John yo me sentare al lado de Mycroft-

Greg parpadeo sorprendido pero hizo lo que Sherlock dijo además no tenía opción era el único asiento disponible 

Mycroft miro a su hermano con ojos entrecerrados sabía que Sherlock planeaba algo.

La cena transcurrió tranquila con platicas de todo un poco hasta que John se inclinó invadiendo un poco el espacio de Greg para tomar un trozo de pan Lestrade podía oler la colonia de John su cabello ver su rostro de muy cerca Greg se sonrojo en toda la cara y empezó a moverse incomodo en su asiento algo que no paso desapersibido para los hermanos Holmes 

-te acuerdas del experimento que te mencione John- comento Sherlock mirando fijamente Greg

-humm… en realidad haces muchos experimentos amor no sé cuál de todos- John le sonrió tomando su mano para darle un apretón 

-este experimento se trata de la atracción y de los signos de la misma en realidad alguien en esta mesa presenta los signos-

\- Sherlock no empieces con tus teorías- Mycroft le dijo dándose cuenta de su intención

-así ¿Quién? De seguro soy yo- respondió John sin dejar la mano de su novio 

-no tu no John es Lestrade su cara esta sonrojada su respiración acelerada sus pupilas ligeramente dilatadas y esta tan nervioso que no puede tomar bien los cubiertos y todo esto es por ti John esto pasa más seguido de lo que crees- 

-eso no es cierto ¿o sí?- John pregunto en dirección a Greg que estaba más rojo que antes y no respondía solo boqueaba como pez fuera del agua 

-¿recuerdas el porqué de nuestra pelea John?, este es el resultado a Lestrade le gustas desde hace mucho tiempo- 

Greg estaba a punto de soltar en llanto y John seguía sin creer y miraba directo a Lestrade

 

-¡BASTA Sherlock!- Mycroft golpeo la mesa con su puño se puso de pie tomando la muñeca de Greg levantándolo de la mesa –si nos disculpan tenemos otro lugar a donde ir, ¡vamos!- salieron del lugar tomados de la mano cuando Mycroft volteo para ver a Greg este ya tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y de un jalón se soltó del agarre en su muñeca le dio un empujón al pecho de Mycroft con todas sus fuerzas hizo que el Holmes mayor retrocediera varios pasos 

-todo esto es tu culpa!! Si no me hubieras chocado en la corte nunca me habrían pasado todas estas vergüenzas- Greg le gritaba enojado y a punto de la histeria 

\- Gregory cálmate sabes cómo es Sherlock-

 

-si lo sé pero estoy ¡HARTOOO! De ustedes Holmes no quiero saber nada de ustedes ni siquiera de John ya no tiene caso pretender que solo quiero ser su amigo todo se fue a la mierda de verdad gracias señor Holmes!- Greg ya estaba llorando más fuerte y temblaba ligeramente –que no se dan cuenta que hacen sentir mal a las personas que TU me haces sentir incomodo con tus acciones y declaraciones me siento confundido no sé si eres serio con lo que dices ya no sé qué hacer me están volviendo loco-

Mycroft lo abrazo fuertemente, lo escucho desahogarse lo dejo llorar hasta que Greg se calmó y se separó de él dando media vuelta y se fue.

 

 

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- John tenía sus manos apuñadas sobre la mesa lanzando una mirada furiosa a Sherlock

-John yo…- Sherlock trato de tomar su mano otra vez pero John arrastro su silla poniéndose de pie y saliendo del restaurante Sherlock lo encontró afuera esperando en un taxi 

-sube hablaremos en casa- John subió al taxi dio la dirección y no hablo el resto del camino cuando llegaron a casa John se quitó su abrigo se quedó de pie en medio de la sala esperando a Sherlock

-toma asiento- Sherlock se sentó muy recto atento a John 

-ahora dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto John entre dientes 

-yo quería comprobar mi teoría sospechaba que…-

-eso no es la respuesta inténtalo otra vez-

-está bien solo quería que de una vez por todas te dieras cuenta que yo tengo razón Lestrade está enamorado de ti pero tú eres tan idiota y ciego que no te das cuenta-

-eso no justifica el hecho de cómo lo revelaste Sherlock, cuantas veces te he dicho que no humilles a las personas que esas cosas se hablan en privado, tienes una idea de cómo se debe estar sintiéndose Greg en este momento, además esto es asunto entre él y yo cuando estuviera listo me iba a decir ahora has destrozado una buena amistad con tu estúpida falta de interacción social, yo no tengo la culpa y deja de llamarme idiota los sentimientos son algo que no se pueden controlar además Greg tiene una especie de relación con tu hermano-

 

-me estás diciendo que te avergüenzo John, a no ya veo estas disfrutando de esto verdad de tener un enamorado secreto por eso dices que es entre tú y Lestrade, acéptalo John en el fondo te gusta Lestrade porque él no te puede avergonzar porque es atractivo, tiene un empleo es amable con las personas es amable contigo dime John, que haces conmigo si te avergüenzo si no te gustan mis estúpidas y escasas habilidades sociales si todo el tiempo te molesto con algo que digo o hago porque no mejor me dejas y te vas con Lestrade- Sherlock estaba gritando con lágrimas en los ojos. 

 

John se sorprendió rara vez Sherlock se mostraba emocional camino y tomo en sus brazos al genio se sentaron en el sillón de John con Sherlock en su regazo, se derrumbó en su contra sosteniéndose fuertemente al soldado John acariciaba su cabello con una mano dándole pequeños besos en la frente 

 

-no seas tonto Sherlock yo nunca !Escucha bien nunca te voy a dejar! No me avergüenzas en absoluto al contrario siempre que vamos en la calle o a las escenas del crimen cuando empiezas a deducir me siento tan orgulloso de ti con muchas ganas de presumirle a todos que eres mio y soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo porque me elegiste a mí para compartir tu vida, te amo Sherlock-

 

-yo también te amo John y lo siento sé que debí tener más tacto al decir lo que dije pero de verdad no quiero perderte John tu eres mío- 

 

-si Sherlock soy tuyo no tienes nada que temer te lo dije antes y te lo repito Greg es mi amigo yo solo lo veo como tal lamento que él no sienta lo mismo, pero si te hace sentir mejor ya no tendré amistad con el solo hablaremos por los casos pero creo que debes disculparte con él por la humillación y no lo estoy defendiendo simplemente quiero que hagas lo que es correcto en esta situación ¿de acuerdo?-

 

-si John lo entiendo la próxima vez que vea a Lestrade me disculpare solo espero que no me quite los casos y no John no quiero que dejes de hablarle sé que vivir conmigo es estresante tu tienes mucha paciencia conmigo y yo soy un indiferente y se que tus tardes de pub te libran de esa carga solo quiero que tu estés bien y sigas conmigo-

 

-siempre voy a estar aquí y tratare de hablar con Greg para que no te quite los casos y también me voy a disculpar y dejarle las cosas en claro solo puedo y quiero ser su amigo porque estoy enamorado del único detective exasperante consultor del mundo- John levanto la barbilla de Sherlock para besarlo lentamente hundiendo sus dedos en los rizos rebeldes Sherlock suspiro en el beso se separaron sonriéndose mutuamente.

 

-John una cosa más, Mycroft sabia acerca de los sentimientos de Lestrade desde hace tiempo-

 

-¿en serio y porque no me dijo nada? también hablare con él, vamos a dormir estoy muy cansado y quiero sentirte cerca vamos!- Sherlock se puso de pie tomando la mano de John y caminando juntos a su habitación.

 

 

 

A la mañana siguiente cuando Greg por fin se calmó se dio cuenta que su reacción fue por la emoción del momento se sintió mal por culpar a Mycroft era el menos culpable, y todo el tiempo ayudo a Greg a esconder su amor ahora no secreto.

La culpa la tenía el por ser tan cobarde y no decirle a John lo que sentía y dejar pasar tanto tiempo, pero llego la hora de dejarse de juegos de adolescentes y comportarse como hombre maduro y responsable tomo la decisión de tratar a John de forma educada y cordial, seguir trabajando con Sherlock su ayuda a salvado muchas vidas y dado justicia a otras.

Y dejar de ver a Mycroft no creí posible tener una relación con el mejor amigo de su amor unilateral si entablaran cualquier tipo de relación tendría que ver a John y no estaba seguro de como reaccionar a esa situación y tampoco le parecía justo usar más a Mycroft aun que empezaba a sentir algo por Holmes no sabía que era estaba confundido necesitaba tiempo para aclarar su mente así que esa es la mejor opción dejar de hablar con Mycroft.

 

 

 

 

John estaba enfrente de la casa de Greg dándose valor para llamar a la puerta y hablar sobre la noche anterior.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- Mycroft estaba parado detrás de John 

 

\- ¡Mycroft me asustaste! yo vine a hablar con Greg ¿y tú?-

 

-también estoy preocupado por él no contesta mis llamadas ni mensajes pensé que estarías con Sherlock reconciliándote hasta hoy en la mañana-

 

-¿Cómo sabes que nos reconciliamos? Tanto tiempo de conocer a ustedes Holmes y siguen sorprendiéndome, le dije a Sherlock que vendría a hablar con Greg temprano mas tarde tengo consultas-

 

-no creo que Gregory quiera hablar contigo hoy-

 

-por lo visto tampoco contigo sabias que yo le gustaba a Greg y no dijiste nada ¿Por qué no me dijiste si lo sabias desde hace tiempo?- John lo miraba directamente a los ojos con una pisca de reclamo en sus comentarios Mycroft parecía ligeramente sorprendido por el comportamiento del doctor dio un paso al frente para encarar a John y dijo

 

-incluso si te lo hubiera dicho, no habrías vacilado, qué caso tiene comunicarte sentimientos que no me corresponde decir no soy mi hermano-

 

-¿y si yo vacilase?- John sonaba muy seguro con esa pregunta 

 

-¿lo harías?- Mycroft ya no estaba muy seguro de poder conquistar a Gregory si John decía que si 

 

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?- pregunto Greg.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lamento tanto la tardanza cosas que pasan en la vida y no dejan escribir   
> este capitulo es corto espero les guste   
> dejen sus comentarios   
> gracias! por leer!!

Greg comprobó su compra a ver si no se olvidó de nada para las reparaciones que tenía que hacer en su casa, aprovecho que hoy era su día libre para salir temprano a hacer las compras.

Cuando levando su cabeza vio a los dos hombres que más quería evitar pero había algo peculiar en sus posturas a la defensiva al parecer estaban discutiendo se fue acercando poco a poco sin hacer ruido hasta escuchar su conversación.

 

\- si yo fuera más joven tal vez hubiera pensado en salir con los dos al mismo tiempo pero. Él es un hombre que te gusta ¿crees que es digno de mí? Salir con el-

 

-entonces ¿cuál es tu conclusión?-

 

-si se trata de Greg te recomiendo que no trates de formar o tener sentimientos por él mi conclusión estoy a favor de Sherlock-

 

-esa no es novedad-

 

-porque aunque Sherlock no sea muy bueno mostrando sus sentimientos, él siempre se quedara a mi lado, pero si eres sincero acerca de Greg lo siento por ti-

 

-¿Por qué?- 

 

-Greg siempre antepone el bienestar de los demás y la felicidad de otros- 

Mycroft dio otro paso al frente para responder a John cuando una tercera voz se escucho 

 

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?- pregunto Greg.

John sonrió camino unos cuantos pasos miro a Greg diciendo

-hola buenos días quería hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer-

 

-no tengo nada que decir Sherlock lo dijo todo-

 

Mycroft se dio media vuelta para ver a Greg y la bolsa que cargaba se veía algo pesada 

 

-tengo que aclarar un par de cosas contigo Greg y también disculparme por su comportamiento- 

 

-hoy no quiero hablar no quiero ser grosero pero me gustaría que me dejen tranquilo tengo unas cuantas reparaciones que hacer y vale más que empiece temprano si quiero terminar todo hoy-

 

-¿necesitas ayuda? soy bueno armando cosas- dijo John 

 

-yo soy más alto, tengo más fuerza que tu John además Gregory necesita cambiar algunas lámparas de techo y soy muy bueno con las manos- comento Mycroft 

 

-estoy bien puedo hacerlo solo si me disculpan- Greg trato de sacar de su abrigo las llaves para abrir su puerta sin soltar la bolsa de compras pero le era difícil sentía la mirada de los dos hombres y se estaba frustrando cuando escucho un pequeño murmullo de parte de John 

 

-vez es por eso que no te conviene- 

 

Greg tenía muy presentes las palabras de John y quiso desmostarle que estaba equivocado actuando por impulso se dio la vuelta y dijo

 

-sabes que, si acepto tu oferta-

 

-excelente – dijo John sonriendo

 

-me refería a Mycroft- dijo Greg viendo al político, ignorando a John 

 

-sería un placer Gregory- Mycroft toma la bolsa de manos de Greg mientras esta saco las llaves abrió la puerta espero a que Holmes entrara cerró la puerta dejando fuera a un muy sorprendido John 

 

 

Greg toma la bolsa de la mesa donde Mycroft le había puesto y empezó a sacar su compra teniendo todo listo para empezar tomo un martillo empezó clavando unas maderas que estaban sueltas.

 

-y bien ¿en qué te ayudo?- Mycroft solo observo a Greg 

 

-en nada te puedes ir, John ya no está afuera no se dará cuenta- comento Greg golpeando la madera con más fuerza de la debida 

 

-ya cancele mi agenda de hoy soy libre y lo digo enserio quiero ayudarte Gregory-

 

-bueno supongo que terminare más rápido si me ayudas pero es mejor si cambias tu ropa podría arruinarse-

 

-no te preocupes tengo muchos trajes y dinero para comprar más pero tienes razón-

 

-puedo prestarte una camiseta, tendrás que quedarte con ese pantalón los míos no creo que te queden-

 

-si una camiseta seria aceptado gracias!- Greg parpadeo sorprendido no había escuchado decir gracias a Holmes desde que lo conoció, fue a su cuarto y tomo la primera camiseta negra que vio regreso y se la entregó a Mycroft este la tomo con un asentamiento de la cabeza y empezó a desabrocharse su camisa hasta que Greg lo detuvo

 

-¡espera! ¿Qué haces?-

 

-quitándome mi camisa para ponerme tu camiseta que no es obvio-

 

-si pero no enfrente de mí!

 

-por qué no, ya me viste casi sin camisa el otro día ¿no quieres terminar de ver?-

 

-Noo!! Haya está el baño ve y cámbiate- Greg señalo una puerta dándose vuelta para que Mycroft no viera su sonrojo 

 

-está bien no quiero hacer sentir incomodo a mi inspector- Mycroft camino al baño escuchando el débil susurro de Greg

 

-¡no soy tu inspector!-

 

 

Cuando Mycroft volvió Greg ya había terminado con las maderas sueltas y estaba seleccionando tornillos para la lámpara levando la cabeza y vio a Mycroft frente a él su camiseta quedaba muy bien pegada al torso y la mangas resaltaban su bíceps Greg no podía apartar sus ojos

 

-¿vas a verme todo el día?, créeme no me molesta-

 

Greg se aclaró la garganta y tomo un destornillador se lo dio a Mycroft 

 

-como tú eres más alto necesito que atornilles esta lámpara pero aun no encuentro los tornillos-

 

-toma todos los tornillos en tus manos y déjame verlos- Greg los junto en ambas manos acercándolos a Holmes 

Mycroft miro la lámpara luego los tornillos tomo uno y lo examino muy de cerca y lo volvió a dejar entre los demás, acaricio un dedo de Greg antes de tomar otro tornillo y repetir el proceso puso su mano izquierda debajo de las de Greg y con la derecha sigio acariciando los dedos de Greg y tomando tornillos y regresándolos esto se repitió hasta que acaricio todos los dedos de ambas manos 

 

-¿no vas a parar? Son todos iguales y me estoy cansando de tener los brazos en alto- Greg comento molesto 

 

-incluso si todos ellos tienen el mismo aspecto son diferentes, si está mal por un micromilímetro va hacer una grieta de 1cm con el tiempo-

 

-ha ¿en serio?-

 

-así es, además solo puede ser observado por gente muy buena en lo que hace como yo ¡este es!- Mycroft acaricio una vez más la mano de Greg tomo el primer tornillo que había tomado antes.

 

-¡ah enserio!- Greg arrojo los tornillos a la mesa frunciendo el ceño 

 

-¿puedes venir a detener esto?- Mycroft pregunto sosteniendo la lámpara y el destornillador 

 

Greg suspiro y camino junto a Mycroft pero Greg no alcanzaba el techo por lo tanto no podía sostener muy bien la lámpara se puso de puntitas, 

 

-no quiero que te canses. ¿Tienes un banco o una escalera?- Mycroft tomo la lámpara de manos de Greg 

 

-que considerado de su parte señor Holmes por que no pensó eso cuando me tuvo más de 10 minutos sosteniendo los tornillos-

 

-¿tienes o no?- 

 

Greg fue a buscar la pequeña escalera metálica de tres escalones por ambos lados, no tenía mucha confianza en las escaleras por eso dudaba usarla hace unos días la compro pero quería retrasar usarla lo más que pudo 

 

-sube- dijo Mycroft sosteniendo la lámpara esperando a que Greg subiera el ID subió dos escalones y tomo la lámpara colocándola en el techo Mycroft también subió los dos escalones y empezó a atornillar, estaban muy cerca Greg observo fijamente el rostro de Mycroft hacia pequeñas muecas y gestos de concentración.

 

-listo- Mycroft bajo la cabeza y Greg seguía viéndolo, acercándose lentamente Mycroft quedo a la altura de Greg viéndose a los ojos azules a cafés 

 

-¡no te atrevas a pensar en sorprenderme con un beso!- dijo Greg haciendo su cabeza más atrás para no estar tan cerca

 

-oh entonces te gustan ese clase de cosas besos espontáneos es bueno saberlo, pero solo te iba a pedir que gires la cabeza no quiero que entre nada a esos hermosos ojos-

 

Greg bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos sujetando más fuerte la lámpara tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón tras esas palabras como este hombre podía ser tan sínico y sincero a la vez 

 

Mycroft sonrió al terminar y ver que Greg sostenía aun la lámpara bajo de la escalera y dijo

 

-sostente bien- 

 

-¿hasta cuándo?- pregunto Greg abriendo los ojos 

 

Mycroft se limitó a sonreírle, Greg se dio cuenta que la lámpara ya estaba puesta la soltó y exclamo

 

-¡ha en serio otra vez!- se tambaleo en la escalera pero antes de que pasara cualquier cosa Mycroft lo sostenía de la muñeca y la cintura Greg trato de zafarse pero Mycroft lo sostuvo más fuerte 

 

-no te preocupes no dejare que te hagas daño- soltó su cintura y lo ayudo a bajar de la mano una vez en el suelo Greg dio un tirón y soltó su mano 

 

 

Así transcurrió el día trabajaron en los pequeños detalles que Greg quería reglar cada quien haciendo diferentes cosas. Mycroft no perdió oportunidad para tocar o rosar a Greg incluso olerlo y por supuesto verlo.   
Hasta que la noche llego y no habían parado de trabajar ni siquiera para comer el estómago de Greg sonó en protesta y Mycroft se dio cuenta pero sabía que Greg estaba tan empeñado en arreglar todo que no comería hasta terminar.

 

-tengo hambre ¿tienes algo para comer- dijo Mycroft dejando lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a Greg 

 

-oh si no hemos comido y ya es tarde, está lleno de polvo no puedo cocinar, te parece si voy por algo de comida-

 

-suena bien pero mejor pedimos algo a domicilio-

 

-no, aquí muy cerca hay una pequeña cafetería venden unos sándwiches muy buenos, ya regreso!- antes de que Mycroft dijera algo Greg tomo su abrigo y llaves saliendo de su casa 

 

Greg regreso a su casa para encontrar que lo que faltaba por terminar ya estaba hecho, las herramientas fueron guardadas y la basura agrupada a un lado de la entrada, la capa de polvo que cubría la cocina y parte de la sala ya no estaba incluso el piso estaba completamente limpio.

 

Greg entro lentamente a su sala aun observando todo limpio y en su lugar se percató de un bulto en su sofá cuando se acercó vio a Mycroft, traía su camisa otra vez, estaba dormido con su brazo derecha doblado debajo de su cabeza y su brazo izquierdo sobre su estómago parecía tan tranquilo.

 

Greg dejo con cuidado la bolsa con comida en la mesita de centro tomo asiendo en la misma mesa observando a Holmes dormir no podía negar que Mycroft era atractivo y misterioso Greg aun no podía creer que un hombre como Mycroft se fijara en él podía tener al hombre que quiera pero no, tuvo que fijarse en un viejo policía que además era muy aburrido y que no podía corresponder por su enamoramiento con otro hombre.

 

Enumerando sus defectos Greg pensó que Holmes podía verlos o saber pero aun así estaba detrás de él eso le hizo pensar que tal vez Mycroft era sincero con lo que dijo acerca de enamorarse a primera vista de Greg, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado viendo a Mycroft y perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz lo interrumpió

 

-¿ya puedo abrir mis ojos?-

 

-¿he? O si puedes hacerlo-

 

-¿compraste la comida?-

 

-si-

 

-¿compraste los que saben mejor?-

 

-si-

 

-¿no puedo gustarte aunque sea un poco?-

 

Se miraron un rato a los ojos Greg fue el primero en apartar la mirada se puso de pie y Mycroft tomo su muñeca jalándolo hacia abajo para que se sentará otra vez y no huyera 

 

-no piense así de ti, no eres viejo ni aburrido-

 

-ja si claro es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-

 

-créeme cuando te digo cualquier persona puede fijarse en ti-

 

-sigo sin creer eso además tu no me conoces no sabes si soy aburrido o no-

 

-te conozco lo que he podido ver, se te olvida que yo también se leer a las personas mejor que mi hermano ¿quién crees que le enseño? la diferencia es que no ando deduciendo sus vidas en sus caras-

 

-si me olvidaba Holmes y sus súper cerebros- Greg intento ponerse de pie otra vez pero de repente se encontró acostado de espalda en el sillón con Mycroft ligeramente inclinado frente a él aun sosteniendo su muñeca 

 

-déjame cocerte mejor-

 

-un día de estos te daré un puñetazo-

 

-ah, ¿contacto violento? ¿Estás en ese gusto? Bien puedo hacer una excepción por ti y probar un poco de BDSM-

 

-¿BDSM que demonios es eso? No sabes que no me digas ¡quítate!-

 

Mycroft sonrió y se retiró jalando la muñeca de Greg para levantarlo en una posición sentado en el sofá 

 

-¿puedo tomar algo de comida para llevar?-

 

-¿te vas?-

 

-ah entonces ¿puedo dormir aquí?- 

 

-noo!! Vete! Ya!-

 

Mycroft sonrió tomo un par de sándwiches su abrigo listo para salir 

 

-gracias por tu ayuda- 

 

-no me agradezcas es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo lo que tú haces por nosotros es un placer ayudar Gregory, buenas noches cierra bien la puerta cuando salga no quiero que nadie entre y perturbe el sueño de mi inspector- Mycroft sonrió ante el sonrojo de Greg abrió la puerta y salió su coche ya lo esperaba afuera junto con su asistente 

 

-espero haya tenido buen día señor-

 

-si muy bueno gracias-

 

-me alegro por que mañana no tendrá tiempo ni de ir al baño-

 

-no importa valió la pena-

 

-por cierto hoy es su visita semana a 221B Baker Street-

 

-si claro vamos- 

 

Mycroft estaba tan de buen humor que no le importo ir a visitar a Sherlock para soportar sus comentarios, tarareaba felizmente moviendo su cabeza ligeramente a los lados 

 

-que lastima no me quería ir- comento sonriendo 

 

-¿disculpe señor?- su asistente lo miraba con una sonrisa 

 

-nada- empezó a comer uno de los sándwiches, Anthea se dio cuenta que tenia dos quiso comprobar algo 

 

-señor ¿puedo tomar el segundo? no he podido comer muy bien hoy- comento Anthea tomando la comida antes que Mycroft diera su respuesta empezó a quitarle el papel cuando su jefe se estiro y se lo quito de las manos con un grito de

 

-NO!!- ESO ES MIO!!- Anthea lo observo con una ceja levantada por su arrebato infantil 

 

-lo siento que no hayas podido comer por mi culpa pasaremos por comida, de la que tu quieras yo la pago pero no te comas mi comida- Mycroft tenía abrazado el envoltorio con la comida Anthea simplemente se rio. 

 

 

Greg estaba cansado tras ayudar a Dimmock en un caso, descansaba en su oficina con una taza de café cuando recibió una mañana de John preguntando si se podían ver para hablar.

 

Greg sabia de que quería hablar suspiro preparándose para lo que viene seguía repitiendo la conversación sobre todo lo que John dijo y en realidad tenía razón, Greg prefiere que sus amigos y conocidos sean felices no podía destruir su felicidad a causa de la suya es tiempo de dejar esos sentimientos atrás 

 

-mira vayamos al grano se lo que quieres decir, es algo por lo que pasamos al menos una vez en nuestras vidas no lo tomes muy enserio- comento Greg a John se encontraban en una cafetería hablando de lo que ya no se podía postergar mas 

 

-Greg, me gusta mucho Sherlock lo amo como nunca creí amar a alguien-

 

-lo sé es por eso que nunca dije nada-

 

-pero Sherlock no parece verlo me disculpo por su comportamiento-

 

-está bien John sinceramente también fue mi culpa por dejar pasar tanto tiempo y no hacer nada al respecto además tu nunca me hubieras hecho caso lo entiendo Sherlock llego primero y la verdad me alegro mucho por el-

 

-lo siento Greg quisiera que siguiéramos siendo amigos yo de verdad aprecio mucho tu amistad, sé que no tengo cara para pedirte esto pero por favor! No le quites los casos a Sherlock-

 

-¿abogando por el hasta el final he? sin importar que te diga que ya no quiero ser tu amigo puedo ver lo mucho que lo amas no te preocupes los casos seguirán, pero en cuanto a ser tu amigo necesito tiempo para aclarar mi cabeza- 

 

-gracias! Si todo el tiempo que quieras solo… considera nuestra amistad y una vez más lo siento- .


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decidí subir dos capítulos algo cortos y un poquito angustiosos pero dos!!   
> espero les guste!   
> dejen comentarios   
> gracias por leer!

Unos días después de su conversación con John Greg salió de su oficina por un café y escucho a sus compañeros de trabajo decir que Greg estaba enamorado del doctor Watson esto lo supieron porque Sherlock y John discutieron en una escena del crimen de Dimmock, ahora entendían por qué el mostro y su doctor no pasaban tan seguido a la oficina de Lestrade, ahora trabajaban más con Dimmock.

 

 

Volvió a entrar en su oficina molesto con Sherlock y su enorme lengua suelta,  su teléfono sonó en alerta de un mensaje antes de ver quien era volvió a sonar

 

 

Cena y bebidas esta noche estamos celebrando mi nuevo puesto en un hospital.  John      

 

 

_No vengas. SH_

 

 

 

Harto estaba harto de esta situación Sherlock no era nadie para decir a donde ir y con quien,   ignoro el mensaje de Sherlock y pregunto la dirección y hora a John tomo sus cosas y se fue a su casa para buscar que ponerse bañarse y afeitarse.

 

 

-oh Greg está aquí- John levanto su mano para que Greg lo viera saludándolo habían unas cuantas personas que Greg no conocía también estaba Sherlock, y Mycroft

 

 

Greg camino para reunirse con ellos Mycroft tenía de frente a Greg y noto los zapatos que le regalo,   no lo podía creer Greg se puso sus zapatos eso quiere decir que acepto sus sentimientos Mycroft parpadeo no podía apartar su vista de los zapatos,   se puso de pie ofreciendo un asiento a Greg al lado de él sonriendo cuando se sentó

 

 

-llegaste rápido Lestrade parece que ya estabas listo esperando la hora- comento amargamente Sherlock

 

 

-no había mucho tráfico- respondió Greg John hizo las introducciones y siguió hablando con sus colegas hasta que uno de esto comento a Greg

 

 

-¡yo te he visto antes! eres un hombre muy atractivo- dijo un hombre

 

 

-gracias pero me temo que yo no lo he visto a usted- Greg se sentía incómodo con ese comentario

 

 

-hoy te vestiste mejor que nunca Lestrade ¿alguna ocasión especial?- Sherlock ataco de nuevo

 

 

-él es un hombre muy atractivo no necesita vestirse bien para notarlo por cierto Gregory que bonitos zapatos te quedan muy bien- dijo Mycroft poniendo su brazo por encima del respaldo de Greg tocando ligeramente su hombro

 

 

-toda la razón compañero-comento el mismo hombre

 

 

-hey ustedes dos dejen de coquetear con Greg déjenlo tranquilo- John le dijo al hombre y a Mycroft

 

 

-es muy lindo cuando John se pone de mi lado es por eso que John le gusta a las personas-

 

 

-no creo que todas las personas piensen igual Greg- comento John incomodo sintiendo como Sherlock se puso rígido a un lado de el

 

 

-si definitivamente eres muy popular para ambos sexos,   incluso a mí me gustabas- Greg miraba fijamente a John este desvió la mirada y el resto de las personas se quedaron en total silencio tras la declaración del ID

 

 

-o ¿en serio?- dijo el hombre que había hablado con Greg antes 

 

 

-si de verdad antes de que supiera que John y Sherlock están juntos yo tenía una pequeña fascinación con él desde que lo conocí-

 

 

-o en serio porque no lo supe antes- comento John tratando de llenar el silencio y pretendiendo antes sus colegas que no lo sabia

 

 

Mycroft mira fijamente a Greg entrecerrando los ojos

 

 

-si pero eso está en el pasado. Ahora mi mundo está lleno de Mycroft Holmes- Greg volteo a ver a Mycroft este tenía una mirada de dolor y sus ojos se pusieron ligeramente rojos

 

 

Sherlock suspiro aliviado y dijo -los zapatos que Lestrade trae fueron un regalo de Mycroft-

 

 

-oo ya veo ósea que están en una relación,   lo hubieras dicho Holmes así no intentaría coquetear con tu pareja- comento el colega de John

 

 

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste? esto podría ser doble celebración Mycroft- dijo John sonriendo ampliamente y tomando la mano de Sherlock

 

 

Mycroft se sentía cada vez más incómodo tenía una mescla de sentimientos ira, celos, tristeza, decepción, desesperación, en ese mismo momento lo golpeo la realización de que Gregory Lestrade sería incapaz de enamorarse de el

 

 

-oh, iba a decirles pero, perdí mi oportunidad si me disculpan iré al baño ¿puedes acompañarme?- Mycroft le pregunto a Greg la expresión triste en la cara de Holmes hizo que el corazón de Greg se estrujara se dio cuenta que hizo algo malo lastimando a este pobre hombre que solo lo había ayudado

 

 

-con permiso iré con el- Greg se puso de pie y siguió a Mycroft a otra parte del bar

 

 

-estoy seguro,  te dije que usaras esos zapatos con sinceridad cuando vengas a mí,  cuando en realidad vengas a mí solo con esa decisión tenías que usarlos-

 

 

-fuiste tomado por sorpresa ¿cierto?, lo siento de verdad lo siento me explicare lo que…-

 

 

-¿Cómo rechazar una disculpa otra vez?-

 

 

-si me dejas explicarme…-

 

 

-otra vez-

 

 

-ok si pudieras entenderme solo una vez…-

 

 

-quieres decir una vez más, la persona a la que me quiero confesar es Mycroft Holmes,  ¿me veo tan amable al aceptar una confesión sincera dos veces?- el tono y la expresión de Mycroft era cada vez más fría y molesta

 

 

-yo no…-

 

 

-el hecho de que te amé unilateralmente no significa que puedes usarme cada vez que te quieres vengar de John o incluso de Sherlock-

 

 

-esa no era mi intención-

 

 

-incluso si no lo fue, lo hiciste-

 

 

-lo siento…-

 

 

-claro, yo también cometí un error estaba mintiendo cuando te dije que me enamore a primera vista de ti, cuando te vi, solo quería tenerte en mi cama tener sexo de una noche y ya, pero… ¿Qué hago? Yo me enamoro cada vez que te veo,  incluso cuando recibí chocolates destinados para otro hombre desee ser feliz contigo por mucho mucho tiempo-

 

 

-cuando estábamos en medio de un caso lleve a Sherlock al hospital no quiso que le dijera a John o a ti,  casi se desmaya el doctor nos dijo que es a causa del estrés eso me pareció raro Sherlock siempre encuentra la forma de desestresarce le pregunte que pasaba y me dijo que él y John no hablaban muy seguido cree que hirió los sentimientos de John,  temía que su relación terminara son cada vez más incomodos el uno con el otro y creí que si les decía que supere mi enamoramiento su relación no terminaría no por mi culpa-

 

 

-¿así que yo no estoy en la lista de las personas que están heridas? Ya veo, no soy lo suficientemente importante para que puedas mostrarme consideración-

 

 

-pues, es para que todos… estén en paz-

 

 

-la paz de todos no me interesa, para mí,  mi orgullo y sentimientos son importantes incluso ahora me gustas pero…  no lo suficiente para ser usado otra vez así,  no me gustas lo suficiente Gregory Lestrade, para no importarme, espera aquí traeré tu abrigo-

 

 

Las últimas palabras de Mycroft eran molestas, heridas y frías Greg se sentía como el peor hombre del mundo, Mycroft era sincero con sus sentimientos y Greg simplemente los pisoteo

 

 

-les dije que iríamos a una cita juntos, vamos a seguir con la misma historia, además tratemos de no encontrarnos incluso si es inevitable evítalo, yo también lo hare- Mycroft se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a Greg sintiéndose como una mierda

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Greg reflexiona todo la noche Mycroft no se merecía que lo tratara así se supone que ya no lo vería para no lastimarlo y por culpa de sus impulsos molestos volvió a herir al hombre que dice amarlo por primera vez en toda su vida, le dolía lastimar a Mycroft y quería arreglar la situación, Greg empezaba a estar cada vez más seguro de que Mycroft le gustaba tal vez hasta se estaba enamorando de él.

 

 

**Estoy afuera de tu oficina ¿podríamos encontrarnos por un momento? GL**

 

 

En cuanto Greg termino de escribir el mensaje el coche de trabajo de Mycroft se estaciono y bajo su asistente y luego Holmes Mycroft reviso su teléfono sin darle importancia al mensaje y empezó a caminar cuando levando la vista vio a Greg,   Mycroft se sorprendió ligeramente Greg hizo ademan de hablar sonriendo un poco pero Mycroft simplemente le paso por un lado como si no existiera o no lo conociera Greg hizo una mueca de dolor pero no lo detuvo.

 

 

Greg se reportó enfermo al trabajo y paso todo el día afuera de la oficina de Mycroft viendo como las personas llegaban a trabajar, como salían a almorzar.   Después a comer y más tarde cuando oscurecía viendo cómo se iban a casa todo el edificio salió y las luces se apagaron todos salieron a excepción de Mycroft

 

 

Greg espero otras dos horas más ya era media noche y no había rastro del político, simplemente agacho su cabeza y empezó a caminar lento con la esperanza de que Holmes saliera,  Mycroft se paró en la ventana que daba mejor vista a la calle viendo a Greg darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar lentamente hasta que lo perdió de vista revisando su celular por todos los mensajes que Greg le envió

 

**¿no has visto mi texto, por casualidad? GL**

 

**Estoy enfrente de su oficina, solo en caso de que lo olvidara GL**

 

**Estoy esperando, al parecer tiene trabajo hasta tarde GL**

 

**Ánimo! Puedes terminar tu trabajo GL**

 

**Trata de comer algo y de tomar agua para que no te deshidrates GL**

 

 

Al día siguiente Greg se enteró de que Mycroft estaba en 221B gracias a los mensajes que Sherlock le envió pidiendo un caso para deshacerse de su hermano Greg tomo esto como excusa y llevo el caso en el que actualmente trabaja tenía que ver a Mycroft y disculparse tenía que hablar con él

 

 

Cuando llego a 221B se encontró a Mycroft en la puerta

 

 

-debes haber estado muy ocupado ayer espere un tiempo realmente largo- dijo Greg cerrándole el paso a Mycroft para que no huyera

 

 

-gracias a ti, salí tarde del trabajo-

 

 

-¿sabías que yo vendría a ver a Sherlock? por eso viniste tú también querías verme ¿ya no estás enojado?-

 

 

-pensaba que íbamos a escapar el uno del otro yo viene a ver a mi hermano,  pero inspector no eres lo suficientemente importante para mí,  como para cambiar mi horario así que no escapare de ti-

 

 

-Mycroft no olvides la cena de hoy- John le dijo saliendo a encontrarlo

 

 

-si John nos vemos más tarde- con eso Mycroft encontró su salida

 

 

-oo hola Greg vienes a dejarle el caso a Sherlock verdad ven vamos entra-

 

 

-gracias John-

 

 

-Lestrade al fin pensé que no llegarías nunca- Sherlock le arrebató la carpeta viendo a Greg de reojo se dio cuenta que estaba algo distraído y supo de inmediato que se trataba sobre su hermano mayor

 

 

-por cierto Lestrade hoy a las 8 tenemos una cena por si mi hermano no te lo dijo tienes que venir,  no es nada importante es algo que John organiza una vez cada dos semanas para que tengamos buena convivencia y esas tonterías-

 

 

Greg parpadeo sorprendido ante el ofrecimiento de Sherlock

 

 

-gracias! Sherlock te dejo el caso para que lo veas si te interesa mañana empezara la investigación nos vemos a las 8- sonriendo Greg se despidiendo

 

 

 

 

Durante la cena Sherlock trato de hacer platica a su hermano incluyendo a Greg,   pero Mycroft ignoro toda la noche los esfuerzos de ambos hombres diciendo que estaba cansado y le dolía la cabeza Sherlock lo dejo ser se cansó de ser ignorado y empezó a besar a John Greg estaba demasiado ocupado haciéndose notar frente a Mycroft para que hablara con él. Pasándole la ensalada sirviéndole más vino dándole pan pero nada funcionaba hasta que el teléfono de Mycroft sonó

 

**¿podemos vernos cuando la cena termine? GL**

 

Mycroft lo leyó y lo ignoro

 

**Mi mayor preocupación eres tú por favor dame la oportunidad de disculparme Gl**

 

Mycroft lo volvió a ignorar

 

 

-Mycroft creo que tienes un mensaje- Dijo Greg señalando su teléfono

 

 

Mycroft bajo el tenedor se limpió la boca tomo un trago de vino guardo su teléfono en su bolsillo levando un dedo y le hizo señas a Greg para que se acercara y le dijo al oído

 

 

-si no vas a tener sexo conmigo,  que eso es lo único que me interesa de ti,  no coquetees- Mycroft termino su vino esperando la respuesta de Greg

 

 

-salgamos y hablemos-

 

 

-no es necesario,  llámame cuando hayas juntado el valor,  si no vas considerar los términos que acabo de indicar, no entremos en contacto- Mycroft se puso de pie y se fue,  Greg lo pensó unos segundos esta situación se tenía que acabar,  termino su copa de un trago y salió corriendo detrás de  el si eso es lo que Mycroft quería entonces lo haría con tal de que lo escuche.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lamento la tardanza!
> 
> una aclaración rápida nunca aclare las edades, mencione en un capitulo que Myc tenia cuerpo definido o musculoso eso quiere decir que tiene 38 años y Greg 40   
> asi se entiende ciertos comportamientos y situaciones 
> 
> espero les guste el capitulo se aceptan sugerencias opiniones criticas  
> gracias por leer espero les guste!

-¡espera oye!- Greg corrió y alcanzo a Mycroft antes de que subiera a su coche

 

-la reacción fue más rápida de lo que esperaba ¿conseguiste el valor o consideraste mis términos?-

 

-no dormiré contigo-

 

-esperaba esa respuesta, entiendo así que vete- Mycroft dio media vuelta pero Greg lo interrumpió

 

\- Mycroft Holmes, entiendo que estés molesto pero ¿Por qué eres tan grosero?-

 

-¿Por qué es grosera la sinceridad de un hombre? ¿crees que me gustas solo por el interior de tu alma, la apariencia externa y personalidad? Si no tienes nada más que decir entonces…-

 

-tengo mucho más que decir, no me interrumpas y escucha,  en primer lugar déjame terminar de disculparme por usar los zapatos que me diste de esa manera y herirte Me disculpo lo siento fui imprudente,   también me disculpo por hacerte escuchar dos confesiones poco sinceras lo siento,  pero… solo porque mis acciones fueron imprudentes no significa que mis intenciones también lo sean, entonces… ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué no te llame si no voy a dormir contigo?,  en esta situación si yo fuera mujer te abofetearía pero soy hombre me gustaría darte un puñetazo y dejar como un final memorable,  pero no puedo soportarlo más deberías a ver dicho esto desde el principio  “quiero dormir contigo solo sexo”  entonces todo podría haber acabado sencillamente con un rollo de una noche y no terminaríamos teniendo sentimientos el uno por el otro-

 

-¿un hombre que gano una condecoración por ética debería de decir eso?-

 

-al diablo los premios o la ética te digo esto porque estoy ¡muy frustrado! Aunque probablemente quisiera morderme la lengua ¿Por qué te estas riendo?-  Greg estaba cada vez más frustrado viendo que Mycroft sonría

 

-incluso en este momento,  pienso que eres realmente hermoso y eso es lo que me hace enojar,  desde el día que te conocí aquellos fueron los días que me sentí más joven que antes ayer yo era más joven de lo que soy hoy. Es por eso que siempre he sido más apasionado ayer que hoy, es por eso que era más de mente abierta ayer, en el momento que te conocí Gregory hice todo con sinceridad así que cuando te vi usando los zapatos fue difícil para mí contenerme porque estaba tan molesto pero me di cuenta de algo importante “oh este hombre no acepto mis sentimientos”. He estado lanzando mis sentimientos como piedras hacia ti,   ser golpeado por mis propias piedras duele más de lo que crees, probablemente estoy hiriendo a esta persona así que necesito dejarlo ir,  lo siento por todo este tiempo por no ser un caballero yo estoy siendo sincero ayer, más que antes de ayer y hoy más que ayer,   soy más maduro,  deja de sermonearme porque mi paz esta probablemente incluida en la paz que quieres para todo el mundo-

 

Con una última sonrisa triste Mycroft se dio la vuelta y subió a su carro,  Greg desde la mitad del discurso de Mycroft estaba luchando contra las lágrimas y tenía un nudo en la garganta se le escaparon un par de lágrimas lentamente se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar

 

Mycroft lo sigo viendo atraves de su espejo retrovisor moviéndolo para poder ver mientras Greg se alejaba hasta que se perdió de su vista.

 

 

 

 

 

Mycroft compro cervezas de las cuales le gustan a Greg y sentó a tomar en su mesa de la terraza cuando escucho que alguien le hablaba

 

-¿usted por qué compro cervezas señor?- pregunto Anthea medio arrastrando las palabras

 

-¡me asustaste!-

 

-¡eso es bueno!  Estaba pensando si debería ir a buscar más cervezas o no-

 

-si vamos a ser patéticos háblame por mi nombre ven siéntate compartamos mi cerveza- Mycroft palmeo una silla de su mesa en la terraza

 

-gracias Mycroft pero ¿Por qué compraste cerveza? si no te gusta-

 

-es la cerveza favorita de Gregory además tiene buen sabor-

 

-oh, he de suponer que paso algo con el inspector-

 

-lo deje ir eso paso-

 

-yo también deje ir a alguien,  nuestras vidas son tan tristes-

 

-no sabía que sales con alguien-

 

-pues ya no,  no soportaba los secretos del trabajo ni los horarios-

 

-entonces es un imbécil por no luchar por una mujer como tú-

 

-que mal que sea gay señor,  digo Mycroft-

 

-lo siento eso no lo puedo cambiar-

 

-el me acusaba de ser infiel con mi jefe ósea con usted-

 

-si sé que yo soy tu jefe ¿qué tanto has tomado?,  No le dijiste que soy gay-

 

-no tenía por qué entrar en detalles de tu vida personal si quería irse que se vaya a la mierda,   somos tan viejos para buscar más relaciones que vamos a hacer!!!-  Anthea gimoteo tomando otra cerveza

 

-tu no eres vieja estas en la edad de plenitud para vivir yo si soy viejo-

 

-usted tampoco es viejo señor tiene 38, por cierto sea dado cuenta  de que cobardes nos hemos hecho en el amor hacemos excusas para nosotros mismos fingiendo que todo está bien-

 

-y nos engañamos a nosotros mismos eso no se debería hacer como adultos,   que aburridos somos ¿verdad?- Mycroft termino su cerveza tomando otra

 

-si ¿por alguna razón fue Gregory Lestrade quien te hizo reflexionar así?-

 

-aunque no pueda dormir por varias noches,  vamos a decir que estoy bien- Mycroft suspiro poniendo su lata en la mesa mirando a la nada

 

-salud por este par de diablos abandonados por su propia voluntad ah y aburridos- Anthea levanto su cerveza pidiendo un brindis con Mycroft

 

-¡salud!-

 

 

 

-dijiste que la cena estuvo bien entonces ¿Por qué actúas así?- Molly pregunto preocupada a Greg que estaba acostado en su cama abrazado de sus piernas llorando ligeramente

 

-debería saber que sucede para poder consolarte o hacer algún plan- Molly se sentó en la cama acariciando la espalda de Greg

 

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Eh?-

 

Ante esta pregunta Greg empezó a llorar más fuerte

 

-alguien me dejo verdaderamente,  lo olvidare todo,  todo estará bien si lo olvido  realmente lo olvidare-

 

-¿Quién es ese alguien?- Molly pregunto antes de recibir respuesta volvió a hablar

 

-John no. No puede ser John entonces… ¿Mycroft Holmes?- al escuchar el nombre Greg gimoteo y lloro más fuerte se dio la vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda a Molly

 

Desde que recibió la llamada de un Greg con voz extraña Molly se preocupó empaco unas cuentas ropas y accesorios de higiene personal y corrió a conseguir un taxi para ir a la casa de Greg cuando llego encontró a un ID sollozando en su cama con todas las luces de la casa apagadas,  al principio la plática fue lenta y Greg estaba luchando contra las lágrimas hasta que Molly pregunto qué pasaba Greg se rompió y empezó a llorar abiertamente,   para Molly esto fue frustrante porque nunca lo había visto así algo muy malo debió pasar para que Greg llorara y repitiera que olvidaría.

 

Molly se quedó a su lado hasta que Greg se durmió de tanto llorar de decir cosas sin sentido ella sospechaba que algo tenía que ver Mycroft Holmes pero hasta que Greg le dijera no iba a presionarlo simplemente iba a estar de apoyo para él.   Paso toda la noche en vela en el sofá de Greg yendo a verlo por si despertaba o necesitaba algo.

 

Hasta que amaneció necesitaba estar temprano en el hospital por una investigación le hizo el desayuno y le dejo una nota diciendo que cuando saliera del trabajo pasaría a ver como estaba.

 

 

 

 

Greg despertó sintiendo un dolor de cabeza intenso se levantó tomo una ducha se vistió con un cambio de ropa para el trabajo fue a la cocina en donde vio el desayuno hecho junto a una nota de Molly la leyó sonrió ligeramente y empezó a desayunar

Cuando llego al trabajo todo trascurrió igual lento papeleo juntas informes oficiales imbéciles que regañar Greg funcionaba como si fuera una maquina mal programada se veía sin vida triste y cansado hacia las cosas sin prestarles mucha atención solo porque tenía que hacerlas no hablo con nadie no salió a comer ni siquiera salió a tomar café estuvo encerrado en su oficina todo el día hasta su hora de salida tomo su abrigo y así como entro sin hablarle a nadie se fue

Llego a casa dejo su abrigo tomo un vaso de agua y se desplomo en el sofá intentando calmar el torbellino de emociones sentía dolor tristeza abandono enojo y más tristeza.

Se dio cuenta que no sintió nada de esto cuando decidió finalizar su sentimientos por John no siento nada de eso incluso cuando John se enteró.

Nada se sentía igual la única conclusión es que estaba enamorado de Mycroft Holmes le dolió sus palabras,  su rechazo es por eso que Greg quería explicarle que estaba arrepentido,  poco a poco Greg fue cayendo por el sin darse cuenta.

Lo que sentía por John no era ni la mitad de fuerte que lo que siente por Mycroft eso explica por qué Greg siempre quiso explicarse frente a Mycroft no quería que lo mal entendiera,   pero eso solo sirvió para enredar más las cosas y empezar a sentir amor por Holmes mayor.

Greg fue un imbécil al no darse cuenta todo estaba ahí solo que su coraje ante la situación en  la que estaba envuelto no lo dejaba ver con claridad solo quería demostrarle a Sherlock que era fuerte que había olvidado a John pero lo hizo de la manera errónea usando a alguien más como excusa de su olvido.

Greg empezaba a dudar de lo que decía sentir por John tal vez era un sentimiento de anhelo,  atracción, comodidad, compañerismo,  interés en común pero no era nada comparado a lo que siente por Mycroft esta enamora y lo peor Mycroft lo dejo ir no quiere tener una relación con el por qué cree que Greg no lo quiere que nunca va olvidar a John y ahora como le hace entender a Holmes que ya no quiere a John que lo quiere a el

Molly decidió abrir la puerta con la llave que le dio Greg porque si tocaba tal vez no le abría cuando entro encontró a Greg guardando unos zapatos negros muy bonitos dentro de una bolsa negra para basura

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso te vas a escapar secretamente en la noche? mira que no es la primera vez que lo haces-

-no me escapare y las veces anteriores me fui por algún caso-

-entonces que haces con los zapatos-

-los voy a tirar-

-¿Por qué?-

-es tan difícil esconder el odio, también es difícil esconder el amor-

-¿estás hablando de John?-

-no,   estoy hablando de alguien más,   de pronto mi vida se ha vuelto incontrolable-

-es por eso que ahora estas limpiando las cosas- Molly tomo la bolsa para ver lo zapatos y recordó que Greg le comento en unos de sus rápidos almuerzos que Mycroft le había regalado unos zapatos negros muy bonitos y caros

-¿pero qué crimen cometieron los zapatos?- pregunto Molly desconcertada de verdad eran unos muy bonitos zapatos para tirarlos

-el medio eso como regalo de sinceridad y yo lo ensucie- Greg se puso de pie tomando la bolsa y camino a tirarla al contenedor de afuera

-de verdad vas a tirar los zapatos pero son ¡hermoso!-

Greg llego al contenedor y vacilo un momento recordando las últimas palabras de Mycroft “oh este hombre no acepto mis sentimientos. He estado lanzando mis sentimientos como piedras hacia ti ser golpeado por mis propias piedras duele más de lo que crees, probablemente estoy hiriendo a esta persona así que necesito dejarlo ir”

 

 

 

 

 

-has notado que Mycroft está más raro de lo usual-

-Mycroft siempre es raro John-

-si pero lo noto triste distraído más cerrado y en su mirada noto dolor,  claro esto solo cuando no trae su máscara de hombre de hielo-

-esto paso desde la última vez que hablo con Lestrade y se por qué esta así-

-¿en serio? Dímelo-

-John tienes que prometer que esto queda entre nosotros-

-por supuesto que si Sherlock siempre guardo tus secretos, bueno nuestros-

-bien esto nos dará la respuesta- Sherlock saco un UBS y lo conecto a su computadora

-¿cómo una memoria nos dirá que le pasa a tu hermano?-

-esta memoria contiene los audios que Mycroft graba con su pluma los encontré en una de sus carpetas de seguridad en su computadora vamos a escuchar y esto te dará la respuesta-

 

 

 

 

Tener un caso de triple homicidio y no poder resolverlo en casi dos días era la razón por la cual Greg se encontraba subiendo las escaleras de 221B para consultar con Sherlock pero antes de que tocara,  la puerta estaba entre abierta podía ver a Sherlock y John inclinados sobre una computadora y escucho un par de voces muy familiar

 

**“-disculpe-**

**-creo que esto le pertenece-**

**-ooh por dios!-“**

**“-vete ahora antes de que…-**

**-si ya se lo que vas a decir que me vaya ahora antes de que no me  dejes ir ¿cierto?-**

**-iba a decir que si no te vas ahora habrá mucho tráfico-**

**-ah ¿en… serio? Si eso,  entonces nos vemos luego-**

**-por supuesto es una mentira, no quiero dejarte ir Gregory-“**

 

 

Greg se sorprendió al escuchar la última línea de los audios Mycroft sonaba anhelante y triste eso quiere decir que Mycroft decía la verdad sobre sus sentimientos mucho antes de darse cuenta

Greg recordó que tiro los hermosos zapatos que Mycroft le regalo sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo escaleras abajo dejando tirado el archivo del caso subió a su coche y manejo tan rápido como pudo en rumbo a su vecindario con suerte y los zapatos seguían donde los tiro en el contenedor de basura mientras se reprendía a si mismo

-¿Por qué nunca puedo pensar hacia delante? Estúpido Lestrade-

-y ni siquiera hemos dormido juntos… ¿Por qué dije que nunca iba a dormir con él? Malditos Holmes-

Llego al contenedor de basura para su suerte encontró los zapatos su teléfono sonó sacándolo de su felicidad

-Lestrade esta es tu nueva forma de darme casos dejando los tirados en mi puerta si es así no quiero tu caridad-

-¿Qué? No, claro que no debió de resbalarse de mi mano lo siento Sherlock, voy para haya ¿si te interesa el caso?-

-si ya leí el expediente te espero aquí no tardes-

-si voy… típico que cuelgue sin esperar repuesta- con un suspiro Greg tomo los zapatos los puso en su coche y fue otra vez 221B

 

 

 

 

 

-Sherlock eso que escuche era la voz de Greg ¿verdad?-

 

-así es John que puedes deducir de lo que escuchaste-

 

-que tu hermano guarda audios de Greg pero aun no entiendo el ¿Por qué?-

 

-lo guarda porque a mi hermano le gusta Lestrade desde hace tiempo creo que desde la primera vez que se vieron y no solo el hecho de querer dormir con Lestrade, Mycroft está enamorado incluso antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta-

 

-entonces por qué Mycroft parece un zombi-

 

-en esta ocasión no solo el ego de Mycroft resulto herido si no también su corazón tiene que saber lidiar con el hecho de ser rechazado por la persona que quieres, pero será difícil debido a que es la primera vez que se enamora-

 

-pero que pasa con la pareja que Mycroft tuvo hace tiempo yo lo veía muy feliz y creo que estaba enamorado-

 

-eso no fue amor John era el comienzo de un descubrimiento puede que a Mycroft le gustara ese bastardo pero no lo amaba,  no hay que hablar de eso aun siento coraje cuando tocamos ese tema-

 

-si tienes razón fue un imbécil por jugar con Mycroft de esa forma,  entonces ¿Greg no siente lo mismo por tu hermano?-

 

-eso es lo interesante John después de que descubriera que Lestrade se sentía atraído por ti me di cuenta que sus sentimientos no eran tan profundos le gustabas eso es cierto pero nada más al igual que Mycroft,  Lestrade nunca se ha enamorado antes es por eso que no sabía lo que sentía por ti pero ahora que paso más tiempo con Mycroft sin darse cuenta se enamoró de él pero como ambos son igual de orgullos e imbéciles no se dará cuenta a menos que ayudemos un poco esa es la razón de por qué puse los audios Lestrade estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando, ahora solo falta que se lo digan el uno al otro y empiecen a salir para poder tener más tiempo a solas tu y yo John  y para que Mycroft no venga de visita tan seguido-

 

-nunca me canso de escuchar tus deducciones y explicaciones te ves y escuchas tan sexy que me dan ganas de rasgarte la ropa y tomarte como un salvaje sobre la alfombra de la sala y hacerte gritar- John se puso de pie detrás de la silla en donde Sherlock estaba sentado tomo un puñado de rizos obscuros levantando la cabeza del detective para besarlo rudamente a veces a Sherlock le gustaban los besos rudos y el sexo,   John mordió fuerte el labio inferior de Sherlock obligando a que abriera la boca para meter su lengua Sherlock dio un gemido entrecortado por la lengua de John y hecho la cabeza a tras rompiendo el beso John aprovecho y empezó a besar su cuello dejando pequeñas mordidas en su paso

 

-John espera! Ha! Siii espera John-

 

-¿Qué?- John tenía los labios rojos y ligeramente hinchados

 

-tengo que llamar a Lestrade y recoger el informe del caso que dejo tirado en la puerta el caso me interesa-

 

-como sabes que te interesa si aún no lo has visto- John seguía besando el cuello de Sherlock bajando a su clavícula

 

-porque he escuchado sobre el caso en las noticias y Lestrade tardo un par de días en venir estaba contando las horas-

 

-está bien voy por el archivo mientras tú hablas a Greg pero continuaremos esto cuando resuelvas el caso- John lo beso una vez más ligeramente y fue por el archivo.

 

 

 

 

 

Un par de días después las cosas seguían igual Lestrade ideando una manera para decirle a Mycroft que le gustaba que estaba enamorado de el pero no había escuchado nada sobre el Holmes mayor las llamadas que hizo no fueron de vueltas al igual que los mensajes le pregunto a Sherlock si sabía algo de su hermano este le dijo que ya le había ayudado mucho.

 

Mycroft trabajaba más horas que antes dormía menos y comía menos y viaja mucho más que antes su relación con su asistente era más cercana a veces ella lo obligaba a comer o dormir pero no podía quitarle el trabajo porque era lo único que mantenía a Mycroft aun cuerdo.

 

John intentaba animarlo invitándolo a cenar, pasear jugar billar tomar una copa incluso sugiero presentarle a un colega doctor pero nada funcionaba Mycroft seguía igual de zombi solo hablaba cuando era necesario su máscara de indiferencia la usaba solo en su trabajo cuando iba a casa su expresión era tan miserable y muy triste.

 

 

Hasta que un día John recibió una llamada de Greg preguntando si tenía llaves de la casa de Mycroft, hace mucho que no hablaban desde que Greg pidió tiempo para reconsiderar su amistad a John le alegro que Greg le hablara y más aún cuando supo la razón

-gracias por el libro no era necesario- John dijo con una sonrisa tomando asiento en el sofá de la casa de Mycroft  

-tómalo como una disculpa por no hablarte en tanto tiempo lo pensé y quiero seguir siendo amigo tuyo y también de Sherlock,   si eso está bien contigo y con Sherlock-

-por supuesto,  ya he hablado con Sherlock sobre esto él también dice que es buena idea segur siendo amigos-

-gracias y ¿qué sabes de Mycroft?-

-bueno pues el…- antes de que John pudiera decir más la puerta se abrió mostrando a Mycroft demacrado más delgado que antes con unas ojeras horribles. Mycroft observo la escena en su propia casa John y Greg sentados juntos hablando como buenos amigos John sonriendo como siempre eso lo molesto de repente aun ese sentimiento no se extinguía cada vez que veía a esos dos juntos

-¿qué hacen en la casa de alguien más?- pregunto con voz un poco más ronca de lo normal y lazando una mirada asesina al par

\- Mycroft antes de que te enojes más yo ya me iba,  y la razón del porque estamos aquí Greg te la dirá- John rápidamente se puso de pie tomando su abrigo y el libro y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la casa

Greg se puso de pie dando a Mycroft una sonrisa débil

-hay algo que quiero decirte-

-no me interesa escuchar más excusas o explicaciones inspector yo dije lo que tenía que decir al igual que usted, si se arrepiente de no golpearme entonces hágalo,  creo que me lo merezco, y váyase de mi casa-

-yo…-

-veo que no es eso entonces que nos falta.   ah! Si ¿esta aquí para acostarse conmigo?-

Greg tomo su abrigo y se lo puso

-está bien, tenga cuidado de regreso a casa- Mycroft dejo su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada tomo su maletín y camino escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación escucho la puerta principal cerrarse bajo las escaleras rumbo a la sala y encontró a Greg parado frente a la puerta con la mano sobre la manija

-realmente no quieras escucharme perdón por ser tan irrespetuoso- Greg dio una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la casa

 

 

 

Greg dejo pasar un par de días para que Mycroft se calmara y poder confesarse había ensayado su discurso con el cual espera ser aceptado y perdonado con suerte hasta podrían ser amigos eso claro si Holmes decide que Greg vale la pena para pasar tiempo juntos

 

Greg estaba nervioso cuando marco el número de Mycroft para citarlo y poder confesarse hoy era el día solo esperaba que todo fuera bien.

 

 

Reuniones y más reuniones y mucho más papeleo que hacer el día de hoy gracias a que Anthea se enfermó y dejo a un sustituto como su secretario,  para acabar el chico no sabía ni siquiera llevar una agenda entonces eso también tuvo que hacer Mycroft,   solo esperaba que Anthea se recupera pronto no soportaría tanto tiempo con este sustituto incompetente que lo único que sabía hacer era contestar llamadas pero al parecer eso también lo hizo mal ya que la llamada y el recado más importante para Mycroft llego al final del día con 2 horas de atraso por que el chico dijo que no era importante la persona que hablo

-si hola-

-si disculpa creo que me equivoque de número-

-con quien quiere hablar-

-que no este es el teléfono de Mycroft-

-o si claro si es el teléfono de Mycroft Holmes-

-¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Por qué respondes su teléfono?-

-no puedo darle esa información pero si necesita algo déjeme el recado y lo hare llegar-

-¿Dónde está Mycroft?-

-ya le dije que no puedo decirle-

-tampoco puedes decirme ¿Quién eres tú?-

-me temo que no-

-¿eres su amante o algo por el estilo?-

-¿Qué? No por supuesto que no mire el señor Holmes está en una reunión muy importante y no puede atender su llama si me dice cuál es el motivo de su llamada yo pasaría el recado-

-y ¿Dónde está Anthea?-

-¿conoce a la señorita Anthea?-

-si ella es la asistente de Mycroft-

-si eso es correcto lo que pasa es que ella enfermo y yo soy su sustituto por el día de hoy, pero el señor Holmes me dijo que no le pasara llamadas-

-pero esto es personal-

-no importa de qué tipo sus órdenes fueron cero llamadas-

-¿a qué hora terminara su reunión?-

-no puedo darle esa información-

-¡maldición! Chico pareces repetidora bueno está bien solo dile que Greg lo esperara en el juzgado él sabrá donde,  gracias-.

Mycroft reviso su teléfono viendo el mensaje que Greg le envió hace dos horas su reunión había terminado hace una hora y su secretario no le dijo nada, sobre que tenía un mensaje o que alguien había llamado

 

_John si Mycroft supiera que lo estoy esperando en el lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez ¿tú crees que vendría? GL_

 

-¿alguien llamo buscándome?-

-no todo estuvo tranquilo señor-

-¿seguro? ¿En serio nadie llamo?-

-¿llamar? O si un tipo muy insistente haciendo preguntas impropias le dije que usted estaba en una reunión donde no podía ser molestado,   creí que no era importante porque me acuso de ser su amante ¿puede creerlo?-

-sí, puedo ¿Quién era el tipo?-

-no recuerdo su nombre creo que era Gavin o algo así iba con G-

-de casualidad ¿su nombre era Greg?-

-si! Ese mismo-

-¿dijo algo,  dejo algún recado?-

-si dijo que lo espera en el juzgado que usted sabe dónde,  le digo que sonaba muy grosero pensé que no valía la pena transmitir esos recados-

-¿! Por qué DIABLOS LO DICES HASTA AHORA ERES UN INCOMPETENTE!?-

 

 

 

Mycroft llego corriendo al juzgado en busca de Greg pero encontró el lugar cerrado haciendo uso de sus contactos marco un número y el guardia del juzgado lo dejo pasar

 

-pero aquí no hay nadie señor evacuamos el lugar antes de cerrar- dijo al guardia

 

-gracias solo me sentare aquí sin hacer ruido- Mycroft se sentó en la misma banca donde Greg se abrochaba su zapato cuando chocó contra él estuvo sentado en ese lugar por una hora y media hasta que algo afuera de la puerta cristalina del juzgado llamo su atención camino hasta ella y vio a Greg parado al otro lado  estuvieron viéndose durante unos minutos hasta que Mycroft saco una pluma y un pedazo de papel y escribió

 

_**Hoy mi cita más importante es contigo Gregory** _

 

Greg camino hacia la puerta se inclinó ligeramente cerrando los ojos y dio un beso al cristal el corazón de Mycroft empezó a latir más rápido observando a ese hermoso hombre que por fin después de tanto esfuerzo Greg devolvía sus sentimientos.


End file.
